Pokemon Revolution VR
by Ryuu Baka
Summary: Versão Revisada de um antiga fic minha sobre pokemon, deixando os personagens mais profundos e uma escrita melhor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:O melhor do mundo!**

Fim de tarde em Pallet,pequena cidade situada no continente de Kanto que faz fronteira com o mar e serve de lar para o professor Oak,um dos maiores ,senão o maior entendedor de pokemon do continente.Aproveitando a brisa do Mar e olhando o pôr do Sol encontra-se um jovem de olhar sonhador sentado no chão,usando uma simples bermuda velha bege e um camisa preta com um charmander estampado a fronte e chinelos estilo havaianas azul bem escuros,seus cabelos são em um tom loiro mais escuro e olhos castanhos e um grande sorriso.

_Luke:"Amanha,finalmente esse dia está chegando..."_

???:-Luke-kun muito nervoso?

O ansioso jovem perdido em seus pensamentos é surpreendido por um tapa nas costas com força e pelas palavras de uma linda dama, de olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros em um vestido azul-claro sem estampas de seda,sandálias brancas, que chega ao local após dar o tapa salta, sentando numa pedra ao lado direito de Luke.

Luke:-Tsu-chan isso dói '

Tsuki ri um pouco e põe-se a olhar o por do sol com ele também com um olhar sonhador,enquanto Luke põe as mãos as costa em sinal de dor.

Luke-... estou um pouco nervoso,afinal é amanha que tudo vai mudar em nossas vidas,mas estou muito mais ansioso que nervoso.

Tsuki:-é verdade,amanha...

???:-Então estão ai!

Deles se aproxima um jovem com olhar tedioso,seus olhos eram azuis bem claros e seu cabelo em um tom Azul-escuro,traja um bermuda jeans,camisa branca escrito "Volts",e por cima aberta um camisa manga longa azul e usava chinelos azuis.

Luke:-Yo Ryouma-kun o/

Tsuki:-Olá Ryo-kun /

Ryouma:-Yo...

Eles se cumprimentam e Ryouma se põe de pé ao lado esquerdo de Luke, olhando o pôr do Sol com o mesmo olhar sonhador,passam alguns minutos em silencio com os três perdidos em seus pensamentos e sonhos sobre o futuro que os aguarda no outro dia. Finalmente o Sol se põe e os três se entre olham.

Ryouma:-Melhor irmos,senão podemos nos atrasar.

Tsuki:-Ele tem razão.

Diz Ryouma com aquela voz de tédio enquanto se virava andando rumo a cidade devagar. Seguido por Tsuki que se levantava e ia rumo a cidade também,sempre muito sorridente.Por algum motivo Luke permanece lá ainda sentado olhando o Céu escuro agora em silencio só dando um pequeno tchau com a mão para os colegas.Após algum tempo,Luke finalmente se levanta.

Luke:-Kuso,pra que fui ficar aqui viajando,estou muito atrasado agora .''''

Então Luke sai correndo pra casa feito louco.

Luke:"Não posso perder de jeito nenhum essa noite "

Depois da corrida chega ofegante a casa,onde recebido por sua irmã,um ano mais nova, bem brava com o atraso.Era bem diferente dele por não serem irmãos biológicos, ela tinha pela um pouco mais morena e cabelos castanhos,e sua semelhança estava nos olhos,que também eram castanhos.

Sayuri:-Ouh Nii-chan irresponsável, vá logo tomar seu banho e já separei sua roupa pra ir!não demore não quero perder nada ÒÓ

Luke:-ok,desculpaaa! ;-;

Sayuri:-vai logo Òó/

Luke sai correndo pro seu banho,o tomando rápido,e trocando de roupa e desce de volta ao primeiro andar,onde Sayuri o espera.

Luke:-Pronto,podemos ir Nee-chan

Sayuri:-Então vamos Òó

Sayuri o pega pelo braço e sai arrastando e puxando ele para irem correndo para a grande estréia do Estádio de Pallet,chegando ao estádio as entradas estavam já vazias com poucos atrasados com eles entrando, logo que entram notam que a Cerimônia de Abertura encontra-se no fim com o discurso do professor Oak fazia sobre a importância do estádio para Pallet, os dois procuram por um lugar para se sentar e vêem Tsuki acenando indicando que guardarão o lugar deles próximos.

Tsuki:-Aqui!!! o///

Os dois se dirigem ao lugar para eles guardados,sentados com Tsuki,que desta vez usava um vestido estampado com butterfrees,estão Ryouma,que estava de calça jeans e uma camisa pólo verde, e Aizawa,amigo deles que trabalha no laboratório com professor Oak,um pouco mais velho que eles,mas com um grande interesse em pesquisa pokémon,com seu habitual jaleco branco e óculos fundo de garrafa e cabelo castanho sempre bem penteado.

Luke:-Yo Tsu-chan,Ryouma-kun e Aizawa-san /

Sayuri:-Olá a todos .

Tsuki:-Yo ,Luke-kun como sempre atrasando Sayu-chan \/

Ryouma:-Olá Luke-san e Golden Girl u.u/

Aizawa não nota o cumprimento por eles feitos,devido a sua concentração no discurso do professor Oak,estava quase chorando de emoção com o discurso.Luke e Sayu se sentam,Sayu um pouco brava por perder os pequenos showzinhos antes do evento principal e Luke nem ligava pra eles ancioso pelo evento principal que estava por vir.Eles iniciam um pequena conversa sobre os showzinhos anteriores,interrompidos pelos altos gritos e aplausos do resto da platéia com o final do discurso do professor Oak.Então os quatro param a conversa de olho no apresentador que acaba de voltar ao centro do Estádio para anunciar o evento principal,os olhos de Ryouma ,Luke e Tsuki pareciam brilhar,Sayu que não parecia estar ligando tanto,um silencio se fez no estádio para o apresentador falar.

-E o que todos estavam esperando,o evento principal da abertura de nosso estádio,a batalha entre o Campeão de Kanto e tido como o melhor treinador do Mundo,Ryuuga Ryuuzaki da pequena vila de Kyoto,que vem se tornando muito conhecida graças a ele!E Loki,queridinho de Pallet e semi-finalista na ultima liga pokemon.Que entrem os participantes e boa sorte!

_Luke:"Mal posso esperar "_

_Ryouma:"..."_

_Tsuki:"vai ser interessante "_

_Sayuri:"Que graça isso tem?."_

O apresentador sai de cena,entrando pela direita,um jovem com calça roxa e camisa preta,sapatos e luvas pretos e uma capa marrom-claro de seda cobrindo o lado direito dele,seus olhos eram de negro profundo,pele clara e cabelos Ruivos,esse era Loki.Da outro entrada sai um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e longos presos em um rabo de cavalo, um olhar extremamente acolhedor e bondoso,os olhos eram verdes e veste-se com um "kimono" Verde e aquelas calças samurais bem largas que parecem uma saia na cor branca,e os tradicionais chinelos samurais.Os dois se entreolhavam,afinal não se viam desde da Semi-final da ultima liga pokémon, onde Loki foi derrotado.

Ryuuzaki:-Prazer em revê-lo Loki-san,como tem passado?

Loki:-Muito Bem,melhor ainda quando sair vitorioso dessa batalha Ryuuzaki-san.

-Boa sorte.

Loki -Pra você também.

O clima de rivalidade se espalha pela torcida enlouquecida com a entrada deles em cena, Luke,Tsuki e Ryouma não conseguem tirar os olhos da arena,Aizawa também parece muito interessado e Sayuri achando aquilo realmente uma chatice.

Luke:"Finalmente vai começar,começa,começa,começa!"

Ryouma:"vamos ver o que os melhores podem fazer..."

Tsuki:"São gatinhos. ."

Sayuri:"Eu devia ter ficado em casa .'"

Os dois lutadores se posicionam na arena,logo o Juiz também se posiciona e a platéia inteira(ou melhor quase...) olha atentamente ele dar inicio a batalha.

-A luta será 3 contra 3,retornar o pokemon a pokebola é tira-lo da partida,boa sorte aos 2,façam uma boa partida,Hajime! ÒÓ/

Ryuuzaki:-Como visitante eu começo.Kojirou,por favor.

-Dodriiiiiiio!!!

(nota:Ryuuzaki põe em seus pokemons nome de grandes samurais de Kanto,sendo sua vila um lugar muito freqüentado por eles,a cultura da espada lá ainda é muito forte,e eles são ídolos máximos)

Loki -Oh,eu já derrotei esse Dodrio uma vez,posso faze-lo denovo,vai Odin!

-Wartooooooortle!!!

(nota:Loki nomeia pokemon dele usando nomes de deuses ou entidades.)

Ryuuzaki joga seu Dodrio,enquanto Loki joga seu Wartortle,os 2 esperam um o movimento do outro e preparam mentalmente que estratégia usar contra o oponente, enquanto seu pokemons encaram um ao outro como em duelos do velho-oeste.

Ryuuzaki-Kojirou se aproxime pra uma Batalha corpo a corpo com o Wartortle!

Loki -Tente se manter a distancia do dodrio e use o Bubble!

Dodrio cheio de vontade avança ferozmente e em alta velocidade contra Wartortle, porém Wartortle sorrindo salta para trás usando seu Bubble,as bolhas voam em direção de Dodrio,quando rapidamente:

Ryuuzaki-Kojirou salte e use o Tri attack!

Loki -Evasiva Odin e use o WaterGun no chão.

Dodrio é atingindo por algumas bolhas enquanto realiza o salto levando certo dano, porém consegue escapar de um golpe total de Wartortle e mesmo com a dor utiliza rapidamente o seu ataque,Wartortle consegue desviar do ataque triplo usando o WaterGun no chão a sua frente.

Ryuuzaki:-Kojirou avance o mais rápido que puder e use Fury Attack!

Loki -Ice Beam no chão molhado Odin!

"Congelar o chão?Kojirou será mais rápido que isso!"

Dodrio avança em velocida porem o Ice Beam é mais rápido congelando o chão,que faz Dodrio que vinha em alta velocidade escorregar ,dando tempo de um ataque fulminante de Wartortle,e o mesmo não o disperdiça

Loki -HYDROPUMP!!!

-Tooooooooortle !!!!

Ryuuzaki"nada mal mesmo Loki-san"

_Luke:"Que luta incrível,quero fazer lutas assim logo "_

_Ryouma:"..."_

_Tsuki:"Wartortle Kawaii e Forte! .!"_

_Sayuri:"Isso dá sono,coitandinho do passarinho de três cabeças com cara e mal TT"_

Com seu mais poderoso ataque Wartortle atinge em cheio dodrio, que cai inconsciente do outro lado da Arena,próximo a Ryuuzaki,a torcida que nesse momento vai a loucura em gritos,Luke,Ryouma e Tsuki tinham os olhos brilhando por ver tal batalha bem a sua frente,enquanto refletiam e aprendiam sobre o estilo de ambos lutarem.

-Kojirou fora de combate,Odin é o vencedor!

Loki se mantém em sua pose de superior com um largo e confiante sorriso no rosto,com Wartortle com a mesma pose de Superior na arena, o publico indo ao delírio,quando Ryuuzaki ainda sorrindo pega sua segunda pokebola em mãos e volta para o combate.

Ryuuzaki-Retorne Kojirou,muito bom trabalho,conto com você agora Kenshin.

-Marowakwakwak!!

Ryuuzaki põe em campo Kenshin,um marowak que se tornou muito famoso por seu estilo diferenciado de segurar e usar o Osso,como se realmente fosse uma espada, esse estilo único rendeu bons frutos na liga pokemon.Luke,Ryouma e Tsuki estavam realmente felizes em poder ver tal estilo ao vivo e a cores.Aizawa parecia analisar bem aquilo porém não do mesmo ponto de vista deles ,porém fazia anotações, Sayuri permanecia achando aquilo um tédio.

"O Marowak que segura o bastão de modo anormal,vai ser derrotado também, ele é terrestre,fácil fácil!"

-Treinadores e Pokemons prontos,Hajime!!!

Loki -Acabe com isso com seu Water Gun Odin!

Ryuuzaki-Kenshin,sabemos como lidar com isso,use o Bone Club pra dividir o golpe do Adversário e o esmage!

Um poderoso jato de água sai em direção ao Marowak que aplicar seu golpe com o Osso bem no centro no jato de água,o dividindo em dois,enquanto avança em velocidade o dividindo.

Loki -Use o Bubble agora Odin!

Ryyuzaki-Earthquake Kenshin e Double Team e o enterre!

Kenshin troca de ataque rapidamente aplicando um golpe sobre o chão que desequilibra Wartortle e causa dano a ela,quando se recompõe Wartortle vê a sua frente vários Marowaks no qual rapidamente destrói com Bubble todos a sua frente.Wartortle e Loki se surpreendem com nenhum ser verdadeiro.

"Kuso...vem por baixo,maldito,sem mesmo falar com o pokemon usar algo assim..."

Loki -Protect e HYDROPUMP!!!

-Wartoooooooooooortle!!!

Num rápido protect Wartortle diminui o dano pelo Dig de Marowak,que o atinge em cheio saindo debaixo dele.Mas graças ao protect Wartortle agüente o tranco e usa o Hydropump derrubando marowak.

Loki -Não me subestime Baka !

Ryuuzaki-Nada mal mesmo Loki-san,você realmente melhorou muito.

Loki -Vou te vencer agora,com toda certeza!

Ryuuzaki-Ainda tem o melhor pro final,retorne Kenshin!

_Luke:"wow Loki-san ta detonado mesmo,até mesmo o famoso Kenshin OO"_

_Ryouma:"..."_

_Tsuki:-Continue assim Odin-sama!!!\ ÒÒ/_

_Sayuri:"Coitado do Samurai Osso TT"_

-Kenshin fora de combate,vencedor Odin!

Com os últimos movimentos ainda em mente,Luke,Ryouma e Tsuki os repetindo em suas mente impressionados com a interação treinador – pokemon e com as estratégias.

Loki parecia mais confiante e sorridente,afinal não havia perdido nenhum pokemon ainda e Wartortle ainda estava com bastante energia apesar dos ataques.Ryuuzaki saca sua ultima pokebola.,onde o estádio fica calado perante a presença do próximo pokemon,todo com olhos brilhando por sua ansiedade de ver a maior lenda da Atual Kanto.

Loki "venha o lendário Musashi,quero te derrotar"

Ryuuzaki- Entre na batalha e me traga a vitória,Musashi!

-Scytherscyyyy!

Por ultimo sai o lendário Musashi,um Scyther que não perdeu uma batalha sequer durante a liga pokemon não importando as circustancias. Era com toda certeza a arma secreta de Ryuuzaki.

"não acredito que vou ver ainda Musashi ao vivo,é um grande sonho -'"

"Musashi,aqui nessa pequena batalha?..."

"Sukeeeeê "

"Que esse pokemon tem de tão bom pra calar todo um estádio?o.o'"

-Todos prontos,Hajime!

Ryuuzaki:-Agility e Slash Musashi,não dê chance de reação!

Loki -Bubble Odin!

Scyther se movendo extremamente rápido com a agilidade some da vista praticamente, e antes que Wartortle pudesse realizar o bubble é atingida pelo primeiro Slash,e começam a ser Slash em alta velocidade e sem dar tempo de reação a Wartortle.

Loki -Protect Odin,e use a hydropump!

Loki "Ele realmente continua muito rápido"

Ryuuzaki: -Prepare-se pra usar aquilo se necessário!

Wartortle entra no casco diminuindo os danos dos golpes de Scyther porém o mesmo não para de atacar,Wartortle reúne as forças restantes dentro de si e usa o Hydropump, porém nessa hora...

Ryuuzaki: -Hakugei!!!

-Scyyyyyyyyyther!!!

Scyther realiza um movimento totalmente novo e único,como se fosse um Hiken de um estilo espadachim,a água começo a rodear Scyther em uma incrível "dança" fazendo a hydropump se voltar com o Wartortle como se fosse um Mirror Coat,Wartortle já sem forças acaba por perecer.

-Odin fora de combate o vencedor é Musashi!!

Loki "Que tipo de movimento foi aquele?ele não sofreu nada com a Hydropump e ainda foi capaz de rebate-la contra Odin"

Loki -Retorne Odin!

Loki "você foi ótimo,bom trabalho!"

Loki -Não sei que tipo de coisa tem guardado ai,mas quero muito ver,vai Gaia!

-Ivyyyyyysaur!!!

_Luke:OO_

_Ryouma:OO_

_Tsuki:OO_

_Sayuri:OO_

Uma Ivysaur sai da pokebola,preparada pra lutar e encarando syther que retorna com o mesmo olhar desafiador pra Ivysaur.Ryuuzaki passa a olhar extremamente calmo e tranqüilo Loki,nervoso e abalado com o final da ultima luta,porém o mesmo agora se acalmava e tranqüilizava,afinal ainda tinha 2 pokemon pra lutar.

-Todos prontos,Hajime!!!

Loki -Gaia use Razor Leaf!!!

Ryuuzaki: -Agility e Slash.

As folhas são lançadas contra Scyther que usando o Agility desvia em velocidade e com sua velocidade fora do normal chega próximo a Ivysaur,o atacando com Slash mas...

Loki -Gaia Vine Whip girando!

Na mesma hora Ivysaur começa a girar usando o chicote,mas Scyther escapa agilmente.

Ryuuzaki: -Por cima Musashi.

Loki -Salte girando completamente e de modos diferentes!

Ivysaur salta girando e dando rodopios e cambalhotas enquanto executa o chicote, Scyhter tenta uma aproximação porém os diversos golpes de chicote aleatórios,os fazem ficar desviando e não o deixam o avançar.

Ryuuzaki: -Musashi afaste-se e use o Silver Wind!!!

Loki -Vine Whip contra ele!

No ar Ivysaur tinha se tornado um alvo fácil para o golpe de Musashi assim ele envia o Silver Wind contra Ivysaur,que tenta usar o chicote para deter o ataque sem sucesso eé jogado pra trás,mas evitou um dano maior.Ivysaur cai no chão cansado e machucado após o golpe.Scyther sem vacilar envia uma segunda Silver Wind contra Ivysaur.

Loki -Use o chicote pra saltar e ataque com Razor Leaf!!!

Ryuuzaki: -Continue com o Silver Wind Musashi.

Ivysaur salta usando o chicote escapando do Silver Wind,e lança suas folhas, Scyther envia outro Silver Wind que derruba as folhas e vai contra Ivysaur

Loki -use o chicote pra se impulsionar e desviar!

Ryuuzaki: -Agility e Slash Musashi!

Ivysaur consegue desviar enquanto musashi avança em velocidade com o agility pra ataca-lo com o Slash

Loki -Agora,use o chicote!

Scyther ataca Ivysaur que recebe o golpe para naquele instante prender Scyther com seu chicote,Scyther tenta se soltar a força mas Ivysaur o prende bem.

Loki -Pó do Sono agora Gaia!

Ryuuzaki: -Prenda a respiração e avance contra a Gaia e use a investida!

Loki -Você também use a investida,Gaia!

Ivysaur ia usar pó do sono mas pela velocidade Scyther em se aproximar,avança logo pra um duelo de investidas,que não causa quase danos a ambos,Scyther vai soltando seus braços do Chicote agora que com o choque das investidas havia enfraquecido.

Loki -Rapidamente antes que ele possa reagir,outra investida!

Ryuuzaki: -Hyguma Otoshi!!!

Num movimento muito rápido Scyther contra-golpeia Ivysaur que após o movimento é jogado rodando pelo ar,caindo desmaiado.

Loki "Outro movimento desse cara,que tipo de golpes são esses?"

_Luke:"Suke,esse Scyther é realmente o pokemon mais forte de Kanto "_

_Ryouma:"Que tipo de golpes são esses?nunca tinha ouvido falar de tais coisas."_

_Tsuki:"Golpes únicos,força e velocidade ,esse pokemon é realmente muito forte"_

_Sayuri:"Quero ir pra casa TT"_

Ryuuzaki mantinha seu rosto sereno e calma e com aquele sorriso de vitória realmente irritante na cara,Loki está com raiva agora,e abalado com esse segundo golpe secreto, quer agora ganhar desesperadamente de qualquer jeito, suas feições estam bem diferentes das normais de quando começou a batalha,parecia quase que outra pessoa.

-Gaia fora de combate,Musashi é o Vencedor!

Loki -Retorne Gaia,fez uma ótima luta!Não sorria tanto,agora vem meu mais forte pokemon e o pokemon que o derrotará com toda certeza,Rei do Submundo erga-se ao mundo e demonstre-nos seu poder,vai Hades!!!

A voz de loki demonstra certa raiva,porém ela era confiante como sempre,e agora havia liberado sua fera final ,seu melhor pokemon,um Charizard Negro com olhos vermelhos, que acabara de dar um lança-chamas no ar encarava Scyther como se quisesse mata-lo. Scyther apesar de duas lutas não aparenta cansaço e encara Hades,porém sereno como seu treinador.

-Todos prontos,Hajime!!!!

Ryuuzaki: -Agility e Slash,Musashi!

Loki -FlameThower,Hades!!!

Hades utiliza seu FlameThower, porém Musashi usa agility desviando e continua a usa-la pra se aproximar de Hades.

Loki -Use Smokescreen e se movimente!

Musashi vai em velocidade,Hades cria uma cortina de fumaça,Musashi em velocidade entra na cortina mas não conhece a posição de Hades,porém o mesmo é valido para o oposto.

Loki -FireSpin agora Hades Òó/

Ryuuzaki: -Levante Vôo Musashi!

Hades põe fogo em grande parte na área coberta pela fumaça,porém Musashi já estava no ar voando pra fora da fumaça.

Loki-FireBlast pro alto e levante vôo!

Ryuuzaki: -Hakugei!

Hades lança seu FireBlast por uma questão de sorte ou azar vai em direção á Musashi que se prepara para usar o Hakugei,Hades levanta vôo em direção a musashi em velocidade,o mesmo demorando pra realizar completamente o Hakugei e devolver as chamas,mas consegue lança-las contra Hades.

Ryuuzaki"esse golpe foi muito forte,se fosse mais poderoso um pouco o Hakugei ia falhar!"

Loki -Esquiva e Suba o máximo que puder,Hades!

Ryuuzaki: -Pra cima dele com o Slash Musashi!

Devido a pequena demora ao devolver as chamas e dificuldade em realiza-las,Hades desvia completamente do Hakugei e vai ganhando altura,ele era realmente muito rápido no ar,Musashi mais rápido já o alcançava.

Ryuuzaki: -Agora Slash!!!!

Os 2 pokemons indo um contra o outro,numa manobra surpreendente de Hades pra se virar em um rápido Slash em mergulho,Musashi se da um pouco pior sendo jogado pra baixo,mas se estabilizando ainda no ar,mas Hades vinha descendo com tudo para realizar um segundo ataque.

-Fire Punch!

Ryuuzaki: -Hyguma Otoshi!

O poderoso soco em chamas de Hades vem contra Musashi que tenta rebate-lo,mas o cansaço ,a força e o fogo atrapalham um pouco a exatidão de seu movimento,que acaba por dar errado ele e jogado contra o chão em chamas,entrando o mesmo em chamas,mas Musashi persiste se levantando com dificuldade mas ficando de pé.

Loki -Você perdeu.Overheat Hades !

Com confiança e certeza em sua vitória Loki ordena seu pokemon dar o golpe final encarando com cara de satisfação e dando risos altos e agudos Ryuuzaki que agora estava com a mesma cara feliz.

Ryuuzaki: -Tsubame Gaeshi!

Ryuuzaki ordena Scyther com outro estranho nome,e baixa a cabeça em sinal de adeus ao opoente,Hades prepara-se para soltar o overheat,mas antes que pude-se usa-lo, Musashi já havia sumido da sua frente,e Hades só sente 3 poderesos golpes de espada em locais diferentes no mesmo instante,em fração de segundos,Musashi aparece no ar voando cheio de queimaduras e ofegante,porém Hades caia em direção ao chão sangrando muito com 3 cortes profundos pelo corpo e desacordado.

-Hades está fora de combate,Vencer Musashi!Vitória de Ryuuzaki!!!!

Luke:Wow,que virada!!!

Ryouma:Impressionante.

Tsuki:Divertido!realmente não esperava que o campeão fosse tão incrível.

Sayuri:Finalmente acabou \o/

**_Os cinco,conversam um pouco sobre a luta enquanto saem do estádio,quase todos bem felizes com o que viram,luke muito empolgado vai pra casa com Sayuri ao seu lado,viajando e falando do futuro.ela ria zoando da cara dele..._**

**No próximo Capitulo:**

**Luke,Tsuki e Ryouma iniciam sua jornada em busca de se tornarem os melhores...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:Charmander & despedidas! 

O grande dia finalmente chega para os 3 novos treinadores de pallet,nosso herói se encontra em sua cama dormindo confortavelmente e calmamente,em mais um dos seu sonhos de ser campeão da liga de kanto,dessa vez sonha que está vencendo o Scyther de Ryuuzaki.Sayu acordada faz um tempo cuidava fazia um café reforçado hoje enquanto tentava por um sorriso no rosto.

Sayu:"Droga,se anime Sayu.Ele não vai querer partir te vendo triste desse jeito.Malditos pokemons que vão me separar dele,quero meu nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan "

Ela termina o café da manha e o coloca na mesa,como se fosse o ultimo café que ia por,então se senta olhando um porta-retrato com uma foto deles juntos de uns 3 anos atrás,uma lagrima corre seu rosto,mas logo a limpa.Fica por mais alguns minutos olhando o retrato lembrando todos os anos que tiveram juntos e tudo que se passou entre eles,então pára e olha o relógio vendo que já era hora de acordar Luke,não queria atrasar ele,por mais que quisesse que ele se atrasasse hoje.

Sayu:"Animo Garota!Você ficou escondendo de si mesma mas sempre soube que esse dia chegaria e sabia que não era capaz de impedir ele de seguir seu sonho!queria poder partir com ele "

Então ela limpa as lagrimas e levanta a cabeça pondo um sorriso no rosto e vai acordá-lo como de costume.

Sayu:-Vamos seu preguiçoso sonolento, ta atrasado e o café ta na mesa!

Da um forte grito pra como de costume pra acorda Luke,que levanta no susto,logo ela se retira indo pra mesa do café,enquanto Luke ainda sonolento e de pijama se levantava da cama indo em direção a cozinha.

Luke:-Não precisa gritar assim sempre ta?eu sou ótimo pra me levantar u.ú/

Sayu:-E eu sou uma empada!já pus seu prato,ande logo ou vai se atrasar,hoje é o grande dia

Luke ouve as palavras grande dia e finalmente nota em que dia está e se localiza, finalmente acordando de verdade e "voa" pra mesa e começa a devorar o café da manha como um doido, até que toma um socão de Sayu.

Sayu:-Agradeça pela comida e coma com modos.

Luke:-ta,Obrigado pela comida!!!

Luke continua a comer rápido mas dessas vez sem parecer um esfomeado que não vê comida a anos.Sayu come calmamente como sempre mas dessa vez,fica também admirando seu irmão, com o sentimento que não aproveitou o tempo ele o suficiente durante esses anos.É um café da manha silencioso,bem diferente do que estavam acostumados.Sayu lamentava a partida em pensamentos,Luke estava tão empolgado que ainda não notou que não ia vê-la por um tempo e também não notou que ela estava triste com isso.O café termina,e então ele da um pequeno gemido que não se entende devido a quantidade de comida que havia na em direção ao banheiro onde toma um ducha e escova seus dentes muito mais rápido do que de costume,então põe qualquer roupa que encontra e sai correndo pro laboratório do professor Oak,dando um tchau breve a sayu,dizendo que logo estaria em casa para pegar as coisas.

Sayu:-Até – diz com um sorriso fingindo no rosto – seu idiota,se despeça direito i.i, fala baixo para que ele não escute enquanto vai arrumar as malas do irmão estabanado pra ter certeza que não vai faltar nada.

Luke:-Tou atrasado,tou atrasado,tou atrasado.

Repetia enquando corria o máximo que podia em direção ao Laboratório, até que finalmente chega ofegante.Para em frente a porta do laboratório , e toma um grande tapão nas costas.

Tsuki:- LU-KE-SAN

Luke: - Arhh .

Tsuki:-Não aguenta nem um tapinha.

Da uma risada de leve como sempre

Luke: "_Tapinha?isso foi quase um golpe de karate ."_

Tsuki: - Acordou atrasado como sempre neh,vamos logo.

Ela abria a porta do laboratório enquanto o arrastava junto dela

Luke:- Claro que acordei a tempo,como poderia acordar atrasado logo hoje.

Tsuki: - Sei,você está soado assim do seu cooper matinal.

Fala ironicamente zoando Luke,que sem resposta só aceita até que finalmente chegam a onde professor Oak se localiza,junto dele estava Ryouma sempre no horário,que os cumprimenta com um aceno.

Ryouma: -Yo!

Oak: -Bem vindos!então agora que todos chegaram podemos começar.

O laboratório era grande com algumas estantes espalhadas com livros sobre pokemons dos mais diversos tipos,um computador colado a parede ao lado de mais estantes,onde Aizawa trabalhava concentrado,que nem reparou a entrada dos treinadores,e por fim uma mesa com 3 pokebolas e 3 sacolas,que era para onde professor Oak levava os 3 jovens treinadores.

Oak: -Bem,como vocês sabem a partir de hoje se tornarão treinadores pokemon e cada um de vocês tem direito a escolher um pokemon deste 3 que separei e treinei para este momento.São eles o charmander,um pequeno dragão de fogo.A squirtle,uma tartaruga do tipo água e por fim Bulbasaur,o representante do tipo somos todos cavalheiros,primeiro as damas,qual pokemon vc quer como inicial Tsuki?

Tsuki: - Squirtle!

Oak: Muito bem,e vocês qual a escolha de v6 2?

Luke: - Charmander !

Ryouma: - Bulbasaur!

Oak: - Ufa,esse ano não tivemos brigas,muito bem,tomem seus pokemons e mais isso aqui,se chama pokedex,contém informações sobre todos os pokemons de nosso continente,será muito útil em sua jornada e tomem essas pokebolas,serão úteis para suas primeiras capturas,tem alguma duvida?

Tsuki: - No sir,obrigado Oak-sensei.

Ryouma: - Nada.

Luke: - Sem duvidas.

Oak: -Então estão liberados,boa sorte em suas jornadas e tomem cuidado.

Tsuki: -Ok, nós ligaremos dando noticias.

Tsuki sai arrastando os outros dois jovens treinadores antes que pudessem se despedir.

Tsuki: -Que tal irmos juntos?será mais seguro.

Ryouma: - Eu tenho que fazer coisas la em casa antes,esse povo lá é tudo doido, não quero que voltar e ver meu quarto destruído.

Luke: - Eu tenho que ir trocar de roupa , pegar minhas coisa e me despedir da Nee-chan.

Tsuki: - Que pena,mas bem vamos nos encontrar por ai,boa sorte aos dois,vou sentir falta de vocês.

Ela da um abraço forte em cada um,sobe em sua bicicleta e vai andando em direção a saída de pallet,de longe ainda acena para eles.Que sem falar muito,cada um sentia uma pontada de tristeza de deixar a cidade,não tinha realmente pensado nisso até agora.Logo se separam indo cada um pra sua casa.Sayu em casa andava de um lado pro outro,depois de arrumar e desarrumar a mala um milhão de vezes para ver se não faltava nada,até que finalmente Luke chega, então desce as escadas com pressa,quase tropeça,então o encontra:

Sayu: - Como foi lá?

Luke já estava um pouco mais abatido do que antes,e sem responder a pergunta corre abraçando com muita força Sayu,que percebendo a situação o abraça com força, permanecem assim por mais alguns instantes,então se separam.Ela solta uma lagrima.

Sayu: - Baka não faça esse tipo de coisa de surpresa,deixa sua Nee-chan comovida.

Luke: - Você não pode vir comigo?estivemos sempre juntos,não quero me separar de você.

Sayu: - Sabe muito bem que tenho que ficar e cuidar das coisas por aqui, além do mais ficar viajando a pé por ai não é comigo,e não vamos nos separar,você pode ligar sempre e a distancia física não significa nada,e logo você volta.

Luke: - Mas...

Sayu: - Nada de mas,vai se arrumar,deixei tudo pronto pra você.

Luke sobe as escadas e se troca,provável que Sayu tivesse comprado esta roupa que estava separada.Era uma bermuda cinza com bolsos laterais,uma blusa de manga longa preta,um blusa de manga curta azul com um desenho(": D") por cima,depois um colete Azul escuro e por fim uma polchete lateral para guardar suas pokebolas. Após finalmente se arrumar e pegar tudo Luke vai saindo de casa,da outro abraço em Sayu,e finalmente sai,pela porta ela fica o observando.

Sayu: - Não esqueceu nada?tem certeza?

Luke: - Absoluta, Se cuide,até outro dia.

Sayu: - Até!

Luke sai correndo chorando para a Saída de Pallet,enquanto Sayu se recolhe pro quarto onde abraça o seu Pikachu de pelúcia que ganhou de Luke quando era menor.

Sayu & Luke "Sentirei muitas saudades."


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:Coisas que um Treinador nunca esquece! 

Luke limpava as lagrimas,enquanto tava uma ultima olhada em sua querida cidade, foram bons anos ao lado de Sayu,tsuki e Ryouma um sorriso no rosto e um pensamento positivo na mente virou de costas prometendo só voltar ali quando for um verdadeiro Treinador pokemon,e continuou andando,carregando suas coisas.

Luke: "Viajar sozinho é meio solitário.AH!já sei,vou chamar o charmander,foi tanta correria que eu nem conheci ele."

Luke então joga a pokebola no chão e dela sai seu charmander,Charmander tinha um cara dócil,e ele realmente o era,e além de dócil era um pouco tímido,mais muito amigável e companheiro.Charmander recuava um pouco,parecia assustado com tudo,primeira vez que saia da pokebola e não estava com no laboratório do Oak.

Luke:"ele parece estar com vergonha e meio assustado"-Olá Charmander,eu sou Luke,prazer em conhece-lo.

Luke faz um cara sorridente e estende sua mão ao charmander, que assustado não aperta a mão dele.

Luke:-O professor deve ter falado de mim,não especificamente de mim,mas de mim entende?

Luke se atrapalha todo com as palavras e charmander esboça o que seria um sorriso e aperta a mão do garoto.

Luke: - Que bom,não precisa ter medo amigo,estaremos sempre juntos agora que tal?

Charmander: - CharmanderChar!

Luke entende como se charmander tivesse concordado com ele,e continuam a caminha conversando um com o outro ou pelo menos tentando,por que não é tão simples assim um se entender,mas aos trancos e barrancos matavam a solidão.Já era fim de tarde, quando encontram um Rattata Selvagem em meio a estrada para veridian.Luke se anima todo ao ver o Rattata,era sua chance.

Luke:- Minha primeira captura,vai ser você Rattata se preprare!Pokebola vai!

Luke joga sua pokebola mas Rattata devolve ela na cara de Luke,e começa a rolar de rir de no chão.Luke nervoso não entende o que aconteceu,e abre a pokedex pra tentar descobrir o problema.

Pokedex: - ...Antes de capturar um pokemon é preciso enfraquece-lo...

Luke: -Entendi,certo vamos lá charmander,conto com você.

Chamander: - Charmanderchar!

Charmander se posiciona em frente ao rattata com um olhar determinado,esperando instruções de Luke.

Luke: - Fire Blast Charmander!

Charmander cai pra trás.

Charmander:-Char char charmander char!

Charmander tenta explicar que não conhece esse golpe,mas Luke não entende muito bem.

Luke:- Mas o que foi charmander?quer comida?ta passando mal?

Charmander:-CharmanderChar,charmander,char char mander!

Luke:-Mas agente comeu a pouco.

Charmander fazia que não com a cabeça,o Rattata olhava a situação meio sem entender com que o seu pokemon e treinador lidavam,após alguns minutos Luke finalmente entendeu e os dois deram um sorriso confiante e uma pequena "nice guy pose",então fizeram um olhar maligno ao Rattata como se ele não tivesse chance.

Luke: - Hora da verdade,FlameThower Charmander

Charmander:Cai pras trás

Rattata:GOTA

Luke:-Não conhece esse tbem?

Charmander:-Char char...

Luke:-Charmander agora vai,use Ember!

Charmander:¬¬'

Luke:-Não sabe também,vou consultar a pokedex!

**Pokedex**

Pokemon: Charmander

Treinador: Luke

Nível: 5

Golpes:

-Scratch

-Growl

Luke:-Agora está explicado,certo charmander,use o seu Scratch!

Charmander olha ele desanimado e abre os braços e meche a cabeça.só então luke percebe que o Rattata foi embora.

Luke: -Droga,quase pegamos ele.

Charmander: - CHARMANDERCHAR !!!

Luke: -ta bom!não foi quase,mas aprendemos valiosas lições.

Charmander:-Char.

Os dois continuam andando mais um pouco e escutam barulho do que parecia ser uma batalha entre dois pokemons,então correm um pouco mais pra olhar,Luke na esperança de ser Ryouma ou Tsuki,mas avista um estranho com seu pikachu terminando de enfraquecer um Spearow.

???:-Pokebola VAI!!!!!

A pokebola bate em spearow que ainda resiste um pouco mas é capturado,o treinador e seu pikachu comemoram a captura.

???:-Nosso primeiro amigo!

Pikachu: - Pikapika !

Luke e charmander descem pra cumprimentar o treinador pela captura, Luke com um pouco de inveja do treinador.Charmander fica atrás de Luke com um pouco de vergonha.

Luke:- Wow,foi demais como capturou aquele Spearow!

???: - Are?quem são vocês?e obrigado.

Ele olha meio surpreso para Luke e charmander,provavelmente surpreendido pela chegada repentina dos dois,com a empolgação da batalha nem notaram que tinha alguém os observando.

Luke: -Sou Luke da cidade de Pallet e esse meu amigo Charmander,ele é um pouco tímido mas é ótimo,e vocês?

Charmander:...

???:-Sou Ginji e esse é o Raitei,meu pikachu e melhor amigo

Pikachu:-Pikaaaaaaaaa!

Luke:-Prazer em conhece-los,muito tempo viajando juntos?começei a viajar hoje tou meio perdido ainda.

Ginji:-Nós?não viajamos,acabamos de nos mudar com nossa família pra veridian,tava andando por perto pra treinar um pouco.

Luke:-Ah sim,não tem vontade de viajar?conhecer Kanto?disputar a Liga pokemon?

Ginji:-Temos vontade sim!não é Raitei?

Pikachu brincava alegremente com charmander de pega-pega enquanto os dois tinha começado sua conversa.

Ginji:-Raitei?o.o

Luke da um sorrindo vendo eles bricando,então os dois garotos riem atoa.

Luke:-Parece que se deram bem,que bom.

Ginji:- Sim,então como está indo?já capturou algum pokemon?

Luke:-Ainda não,mas aprendi bastante sobre o charmander hoje.

Lembrando da luta ridícula com o Rattata.Os dois continuam conversando mais um tempo sobre pokemon enquanto caminhavam rumo a Veridian,já podiam ver as luzes da cidade.Chegam a entrada da Cidade,então Ginji se vira pra Luke:

Ginji:-Vamos batalhar!Nunca lutei contra ninguém antes,quero testar minhas habilidades!

Luke:-Também quero testar as minhas,vamos charmander!

Charmander:-CharmanderChar!

Raitei:-Pikachuuuuuuu!

Todos pareciam excitados com a batalha,tanto os treinadores quanto os pokemons que mesmo o cansaço da caminha de um dia inteiro não os fazia parar com ela,lutam durante um bom tempo da noite,que cai bem escura,até que começa a chover forte,então param a luta.Luke recolhe charmander a pokebola por causa da chuva forte.

Ginji:-Temos que continuar essa batalha,mas não aqui,você tem razão,eu quero entrar na liga pokemon e ficar forte,posso contar que vamos nos ver lá?

Luke:-Pode ter certeza,não vá esquecer dessa promeça,vamos nos enfrentar na liga pokemon.

Então os dois recém amigos se despedem com a promessa de se reencontrar na liga pokemon e Luke corre ao centro pokemon para pedir abrigo.

Notas do Autor:

Autor Bode:Fazer essas notinhas é muito legal,e se o autor de mangá de pokemon é um oddish de óculos e o de FMA uma vaquinha,eu serei o Bode,eu gostei desse capitulo, não foi tão meloso quanto o segundo,e nem tão gigante quando o primeiro,eu tava como o demo no corpo aquele dia xD

Charmander,o co-autor:Você naum tem que gostar de nada e sim os leitores e as leitoras, e por que eu sou o Co-autor se as melhores idéias são minhas?tipo essa notas de autor uu

Autor Bode:joga um chocolate de pimenta8D

Charmander,o co-autor:come e corre pra beber água

Autor Bode:Agora ele naum enche mais,Feliz Ralouin XD

Bye bye ,luv ya ;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas do Autor:**

Bode:,o Autor:Eu acho que elas ficam melhor antes?não acham?respondam nos Reviews!

Charmander,o Co-autor:E eu acho que deviam vir no fim!Votem no fim ò.ó'/

Bode,O AUTOR:isso não é uma democracia D

Charmander,O REVOLUCIONARIO CUBANO: E eu fui pokemon do Che guevara!e estava na Revolução russa lutando ao lado dos proletariados o.ó/

Bode,O DOCEIRO:toma um chocolate ;Djoga um chocolate

Charmander,o comilão:comendo chocolate

Bode,o autor:Ele teve que se ausentar,uma pena,mas vamos falar do capitulo,eu to adorando escrever e fico feliz quem esteja lendo está gostando,eu gostei desse capítulos, mas acho que o próximo será ainda melhor! Divirtam-se ,luv ya ;

**Capitulo 4:Rockets em Ação!!!**

Luke corria por veridian procurando o centro pokemon,se arrependendo agora de não ter perguntado para Ginji onde fica o centro,mas continuou por mais uns minutos até ver o prédio do centro de longe,dando uma ultima corrida até o centro,chegando lá é recebido pela Enfermeira Joy:

Joy:-Bem vindo ao centro pokemon!você estava la fora com toda essa chuva!você podia estar gripado moçinho.

Luke:-Sim,pode me abrigar aqui por essa noite?

Joy:-O centro da comida e abrigo aos treinadores de graça,não precisa pedir.

Luke:-é mesmo?

Joy:-Sim,você é o único treinador no mundo que não sabe...mas vá se trocar e eu te levarei um chocolate quente e um pedaço de bolo.

Luke se troca e tem sua refeição,Charmander é levado para se tratar depois da batalha com Raitei e conferir seu estado.Joy da parabéns a Luke pelo ótimo estado de seu Charmander,mal sabe ela que é graças ao Oak,então Luke se dirige ao Videofone do centro para ligar para sua Nee-chan,ela atende muito preocupada que já era tarde e ele não havia ligado,após uma longa conversa sobre o dia os dois se despedem e ele ia dormir,quando tudo fica escuro no centro.Luke pensa que deve ser rotina e vai andando procurando sue quarto quando encontra Joy com uma lanterna.

Joy:-Luke-kun pode me ajudar,você sabe como trocar Fusiveis?

Luke:-Sei sim,por que?Enquanto lembrava das faltas de luz de sua própria casa e como sayu tinha medo de tocar nessas coisas elétricas

Joy:-Parece que deu algum problema com eles,sou nova nisso e não entendo bulhufas desses reparos elétricos.Lembra o tempo que fugia das aulas"Bons tempos aqueles."

Luke:-Me leve ao local e me de eles que eu troco.

Após as trocas tudo voltava ao normal no centro,até que um homem vestindo um sobretudo marrom,de óculos e cabelos roxos escondidos sobre seu chapéu chega a falar com a joy desesperado que havia sido roubado.

???:-Enfermeira fui roubado durante o apagão!lavaram aquilo...

Joy:-Calma Matsuda-san,vamos achar seu fóssil pokemon.

Matsuda:-Eu disse pra não comentar sobre o que era...

Joy:-Já foi roubado não tem de quem esconder sua anta,agora vá informar a Jane,e Luke pode nos ajudar a achar o ladrão?

Luke:-Claro,vou procurar lá fora.

Joy:-Eu procuro aqui dentro,e cuidado com a chuva moçinho.

Matsuda:-Vou ligar pra Jane.

Os 3 se separam e começam a fazer suas tarefas,Luke procurava pelos arredores do centro,quando escuta murmúrios vindo de uma pequena construção abandonada.

???-Eu sou o melhor mesmo.Nem viram o que foi que os roubou,se já notaram que foram roubados,Heater-sama ficará orgulhoso.provei que sou melhor que aquele Cobra feiosa do cabelo ruim da Aka!

Koffing:- KoffingKonffing!

???:-Mas será que essa pedra vale mesmo todo esse esforço da equipe?parece só uma pedra velha.

Koffing:- KoffingKonffing!

Após ouvir isso Luke procura um entrada para a construção,após entrar ele começa a procurar pelo gatuno que assaltou o centro,não foi difícil achar,realmente o jovem ladrão falava em alto e bom som,qualquer um que passasse escutaria aquilo,Luke logo viu que ele não possuía muita experiência em Roubos.Então tirou o charmander da pokebola e se preparavam para um ataque surpresa para recuperar o Fóssil.

Luke:-Devolva o Fóssil seu ladrãozinho!

???:-aaaaaaaaa!como ele pode ter me achado,era o esconderijo perfeito,você é muito bom detetive garoto,mas não me entregarei sem luta,além de um gatuno espetacular sou um ótimo Treinador pokemon,Koffing vamos mostrar a eles como Ao, da Equipe Rocket luta.

Charmander:-CharmanderChar!

Charmander se coloca entre Koffing e Luke ,para protege-lo,e escuta-se um trovão la fora que funciona quase como sinal para o começo da luta entre o jovem treinador e o jovem Rocket.

Ao:-Koffing use o Tackle!

Luke:-Evasiva charmander e use seu Scratch!

Koffing: KoffingKonffing!

Charmander:-Chaaaaaaaaaaarmandeeeeeeer!

Koffing vai confiante em sua investida que nem se preocupa com sue defesa e nem vê possibilidade de Charmander errar,talvez reflexo da convivência com seu dono. Charmander se aproveita e desvia do ataque koffing bate direto no chão,e é nesse momento que charmander arranha seu oponente que volta a flutuar meio tonto ainda.

Ao:-Mais cuidado koffing,não facilite pra ele,de tudo de si.

Koffing: KoffingKonffing!

Luke:-não deixe ele se recuperar,vai la e acaba com ele charmander,Scratch!

Charmander:-ChaaaaaaaaaR!

Mas antes que charmander pudesse atacar Koffing usa seu Poison gas,enxendo a sala toda de gas venenoso,todos correm pra fora da sala menos koffing.Então Luke fora da sala com charmander tossindo vê Ao saindo também tossindo e resmugando alguma coisa.então Luke e charmander olham um pro outro e fazem o olhar maligno pra Ao,que gela e após um ou outro arranhão solta o fóssil,então Luke recolhe charmander e vai correndo devolver o fóssil para Matsuda,quando ia saindo da construção,um homem alto usando uma mascara vermelha mas sem nada nela,e um boina tbem vermelha, vestido com um uniforme parecido com o de Ao,mas na cor preta e também usando um cachecol vermelho fogo.

???:-Me de isso garoto e talvez você consiga sair vivo daqui.

O homem investia contra luke para arrancar o fóssil mas Luke salta pra trás e rapidamente manda seu Charmander pra fora.

Luke:-Não se aproxime mais Cara e me deixe passar!

???:-Mwhahahahaahhahahaahah,se acha que me assusta com essa coisinha fofinha?vou te mostrar um pokemon de fogo de verdade!Magmar vai!

Magmar:-Magmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Um magmar muito do mal encaro sai da pokebola que o cara de boina joga,charmander e Luke ficam um pouco assustado,ele parecia realmente forte,mas não desistem de lutar.

Luke:-Não tenha medo Charmander,podemos com ele,tente seu Scratch!

Charmander:-Chaaaaaaaaaaar!

Charmander da seu melhor golpe com toda sua força,mas quase não surte efeito no grande Magmar,que apenas com um simples investida nocauteia charmander.

Luke:-Charmandeeeeeeeeeeeeer

???:-Pegue o Fóssil Magmar.

???2:-Hyper Beam!

Nidoking:-Nidoooooooooooo!

De fora da construção um poderoso Raio corta o ar em direção a magmar que num incrível reflexo desvia,o poder do Hyper Beam perfura 5 paredes criando mais buracos na construção que começa a desmoronar,O rocket e Magmar se retiram rapidamente, abrindo espaço para Luke se retirar também,que o faz logo após recolher o Charmander á pokebola.Magmar mesmo com a chuva vai contra Luke tentar pegar o fóssil mais Nidoking aparece a sua frente.

???:-Acha que pode derrotar um dos Famosos R-Knights!Heater,o R-Knight do Fogo darei uma lição,Magmar use o Fire Blast!

Magmar:-Magmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

???2:-Hyper Beam!

Nidoking:-Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Nidoking usa o Hyper Beam que se choca com Fire blast e continua em direção a Magmar que desvia,tanto Heater quando Magmar se impressionam com o tamanho poder do Nidoking.Não era um pokemon qualquer e a chuva enfraquecia Magmar. Estavam em clara desvantagem.

Heater:-Nada mal,mas ainda não nos venceu,Magmar use Smokescreen!

???2:-Gire 125º horário e Hyper Beam!

Magmar na mesma hora encheu o local todo com fumaça,então Nidoking seguiu as instruções de seu treinador,Luke que correu para fora da fumaça,só pode ver Magmar jogado na parede Nocauteado.

???2:-Muito previsível,é o melhor que tem?

Heater:-Vamos Ao,retornar Magmar,teremos outras chances para pegar o fóssil.

Os Rockets aproveitam a fumaça para fugir,então o treinador do Nidoking que permanecia escondido na escuridão aparece para Luke,aparentava seus 18 anos,cabelo Castanho e curtos ,um casaco verde,com partes roxas e um calça bem largada em Azul e carregava consigo um Guarda-chuva em xadrez de tons escuros.

???2:-Está bem?E o fóssil está seguro?

Luke:-Estou sim e o fóssil está aquiMostrando contente o fóssil para o estranho

???2:-Que bom,sou Yoshito,Novo líder do GYM de Veridian.

Luke:-Então era verdade que um novo líder estaria chegando por Veridian.

Yoshito:-Serio?nem quero ouvir o que os boatos falam,eu devo ter uns 3 metros e 5 braços cai na gargalhada

Os dois vão conversando até o centro onde devolvem o Fóssil,Yoshito convida Luke a o desafiar depois dele ter conseguido 7 insígnias.Luke também aproveita para efetuar sua inscrição na liga pokemon,onde recebe o pequeno guia e se torna encarregado de escoltar Matsuda até o Museu pokemon em Pewter no dia seguinte.Agora Luke deixa seu charmander com Joy e vai ter sua merecida noite de Sono após seu primeiro dia como treinador

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Notas do Autor: 

Bode,o autor:Esse capitulo eu gostei bastante,foi cheio de emoções e achei divertido.

Charmander,o co-autor: -comento chocolate-

Bode,o autor: To sem criatividade pra essa nota, e esse capitulo era pra ter saído ontem, mas eu me prendi fora de casa,ai só consegui entrar hoje em casa,mas tentarei repor até o 8 hoje ò.ó/

Charmander,o co-autor:Começou o horário de verão!\o/

Bode,o autor:Eu sei ¬¬'

Charmander,o co-autor:você tem uma hora a menos por isso,você ainda não adianto se relógio 8D

Bode,o autor:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!que saco,bem vou me esforçar,bom capitulo,espero que gostam Luv ya ;

Charmander,o co-autor:Muito chocolate \o\

**Capitulo 5:Entre Insetos e Pássaros.**

Luke foi acordado cedo no centro pokemon,onde tomou um reforçado café da manha pois toda comida que sua nee-chan havia lê dado,esgotou no primeiro dia de viagem.Se preparou bem para a viagem,se despediu da enfermeira Joy,e partiu junto a Matsuda para Pewter,passando pelo poke-mart para comprar ração para o charmander.Que assim que chegou na saída de Veridian o tirou da pokebola para fazer companhia a eles que no começo ficou meio envergonhado de Matsuda mas logo se acostumou com sua presença.A viagem pela floresta seria de alguns dias,segundo Matsuda.O primeiro dia correu muito tranqüilo,até demais,Luke estava meio infeliz de não ter encontrado nenhum pokemon Selvagem.Na manha seguinte continuaram sua caminhada então Luke avistou um Pidgey selvagem,seus olhos brilharam.

Luke:-é nossa chance Charmander,um pidgey!

Charmander:-Charmanderchar!

Os dois fizeram seu típico olhar maligno enquanto se aproximavam do pidgey.

Luke:-Charmander use Ember!

Charmander:-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarmander!

Pidgey:-Pidge???

Charmander lança seu ataque de fogo contra o Pidgey que no susto voa escapando do ataque,mas não foge,mostrando coragem o pidgay vai em direção ao Charmander,e usa o ataque de areia que deixa o charmander limpando os olhos e o acerta com um investida,e preparava-se para outra

Luke:-Charmander use a calda pra ajudar em sua evasiva e aproveite quando o Pidgey tentar te atacar para acerta-lo com a brasa.

Charmander:-Charchar!

Pidgey avançou contra o Charmander que seguindo correntamente o que luke disse, conseguiu escapar do golpe e acertar Pidgey em cheio,mas Pidgey continuou de pé, Charmander e Luke continuaram com a mesma estratégia contra o cabeça dura do pidgey que insistia com os mesmos tipos de ataque também,após mais alguns golpes estava bem fraco e cansado.

Luke:-é agora,Pokebola vai!!!

A pokebola acerta Pidgey que é capturado sem a menor resistência,Charmander se senta no chão aliviado,havia sido cansativo,Luke comemorava com Matsuda feliz sua primeira captura, andaram mais um pouco aquele dia,antes de se recolherem. Luke passou parte da noite ao invés de dormir olhando a pokebola e pensando em Sayu, sentia muita falta dela,queria logo chegar em Pewter para falar com sua irmã.

O ultimo dia da Viagem finalmente chega ,eles começavam sua caminhada rumo a Veridian quando vai passando por sua frente um Caterpie selvagem,sem perder tempo Luke entra em ação.

Luke:-Pidgey vai!!!Investida no caterpie!

Pidgey:-Pidgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!

Caterpie:pie?

Caterpie ao ver Pidgey faz um cara de choro e tentar correr mas Pidgey é rápido demais para ela a nocauteando em um único ataque,então Luke joga a pokebola e novamente sem resistência ele captura o Pokemon.

Luke:-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay,caterpie você é minha!!!

???:-Parado ai,ela não é sua,é minha por direito!

Charmander:-Char? Matsuda:-Quem? Pidgey:-Pidge?

Luke:-O QUE?

???:-Deixe me apresentar,sou aquele que todos os pokemons do tipo inseto conhecem,e aquele que conhece todos eles,Takeshi, o Caçador de Insetos de Veridian!!!

Charmarmander,Matsuda,Pidgey,Luke:-... _–Virando as costas e indo embora-_

Takeshi:-Ei não me ignorem seus arrogantes,todo pokemon inseto nessa Área é meu por direito de caçador de insetos,vou te caçar como um inseto até me devolver o caterpie, como pode separa-lo do seu lar,que é ao meu lado!

Luke:-Mas eu como treinador pokemon tenho o direito de capturar um pokemon Selvagem!

Charmander,Matsuda e Pidgey : _- Concordando com a cabeça –_

Takeshi:- Faz algum sentido,vamos decidir em um batalha!

Luke:-tudo bem,2 x 2?

Takeshi:-Feito!

Luke:-Pidgey vamos começar!Esse cara e seus insetos não são nada pra você!

Takeshi:-Wii hora de devorar um Pássaro! _-Ele joga sua pokebola de onde sai um pequena Weedle-_

Luke:"Ele tava falando mesmo sobre devorar com essa coisinha????!"-Certo Pidgey, use seu Gust!

Pidgey:-Pidgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Takeshi:-Mostre a ele seu poison Sting!e faça-o se arrepender do dia que nasceu!

Wii:Wee! _-A rajada de vento acerta a Wii em cheio que cai com o primeiro golpe.-_

Todos menos Takeshi: _- GOTA –_

Takeshi:-Oh minha linda e Doce Wii,como puderam fazer isso com você,malditos!Eu me vingarei por nós,sua morte não será em vão... _– Segurando Wii no colo e chorando dramaticamente –_

Luke:-Ela não está morta...

Takeshi:-Você!Você e seu Pidgey vão pagar,Liberando o Mal de Milênios,Pinsir VAI!

_-Um forte e grande pinsir sai da pokebola, com um ar Assustador_ – Vá pega-los pinsir!

Mas inesperadamente o Pinsir lança um olhar assassino a seu treinador , que começa a correr gritando e pedindo ajuda.Pinsir começa a persegui-lo.Luke,Pidgey,Charmander e Matsuda ficam sem entender,e se aproveitam da situação um pouco para dar umas boas risadas mas vão ao resgate de Takeshi.

Luke:-Certo,Pidgey use seu Gust naquele Pinsir.

Pidgey:-Pidgeeeeeeeeeee! – Pigdey ataca pinsir com tudo –

Pinsir:-Pinsir!

Pinsir se volta para Pidgey,o golpe não tinha surtido o efeito esperado por Luke e Pidgey,e Pinsir parece sugar energia para um hyper beam,Luke & Pidgey com muita cara de medo no momento.

Takeshi: -Se acha que esse ventinho vai derrubar o MEU invencível Pinsir! – Fala com orgulho do Pinsir –

Luke:-Estamos tentando te salvar seu maluco,pelo menos torça pra gente! – Fala nervoso -

Pidgey:-Pidgeeeeeeeeee!

O hyper beam ia na direção deLuke,que junto a Charmander e Matsuda se distraíram com Takeshi,mas corajosamente Pidgey entra na frente defendendo seu Treinador mas ficando extremamente ferido.Luke se abaixa pegando Pidgey no colo:

Luke:-Pidgey?Pidgey?seu idiota,você não precisava.descanse agora,vou terminar isso e te levar pro centro – Luke recolhe Pìdgey a pokebola,então se levanta limpando as lagrimas que haviam corrido de seus olhos,seus olhos agora expressavam muita raiva,e fixavam diretamente em Pinsir que retribuía o mesmo olhar a ele-

Charmander:-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaar – Charmander parecia com raiva também e se pos em frente a Luke –

Luke:-Vamos amigo,ele precisa de tempo para usar o Hyper Beam e parece precisa se aproximar para usar outro tipo de ataque,mantenha distancia e use Ember para não dar tempo dele concentrar energia!

Charmander:-Char!

Pinsir:-Pinsir!

Luke da instruções de batalha a charmander e corre em direção a pokebola de Caterpie, charmander começa a se afastar de Pinsir ao mesmo tempo que solta suas chamas contra Pinsir, que vai desviando delas o melhor que pode enquanto tenta se aproximar de Charmander.Então Luke se aproveitando a distração de pinsir,solta Caterpie:

Luke:-Use String Shot para prender o Pinsir

Caterpie:-Caterpiepie! – Usa seus fios em Pinsir –

Pinsir:-Pinsir? – Todo enrrolado pelos fios de Caterpie –

Charmander:-CharmanderCHAR! – Olhar Maligno para Pinsir,então usa Ember para incendiar Pinsir mas fica de joelhos de cansaço depois –

Luke:-Muito bem pessoal!pegamos ele,Takeshi recolha seu pinsir a pokebola.

Takeshi:-Isso foi injusto,dois contra um,isso não vale!temos que reavaliar a situação!

Matsuda:-Qual o seu problema garoto?não vê que isso não é mais a usa luta?

Eles continuam a discutir quando escutam um barulho vindo de pinsir,e um raio rompe os fios de Caterpie e acaba acertando charmander de raspão que cai exausto e ferido, Pinsir ainda em chamas e com alguns fios pelos corpo se vira para Caterpie indo na direção do pequeno pokemon.

Luke:-Caterpie não tenha medo,ele não deve agüentar muito mais,suba naquela arvore!

Caterpie:-pieeeee.-Sem hesitar caterpie sobe na arvore fugindo de pinsir que continuava indo em direção a arvore –

Luke:- Use seus fios novamente em Pinsir e depois use na arvore!

Caperpie:-Piee!-Caterpie prende novamente Pinsir com os fios,e então cria fios na arvore –

Luke:-Começa a se balançar e espere o meu sinal,ai você solta o fio!

Caterpie:-Piee!

Caterpie começa se balançar na arvore,Pinsir então usa outro Hyper Beam para se soltar dos fios,ficando nesse momento com a guarda totalmente aberta.

Luke:-Agora!

Caterpie:-Pie!

Pinsir:-PINSIIIIIIIIR

Pinsir soltava um grito furioso quando foi surpreendido por um Caterpie voando em sua direção em velocidade considerável,foi atingido em cheio.Sendo Nocauteado por Caterpie ,que agora comemorava feliz a sua vitória.Luke ia em direção a Takeshi que reclamava que da injustiça da luta e que eu não era um treinador de verdade.Matsuda olhava Luke surpreso,enquanto tirava um cigarro do bolso para fumar.

Matsuda:"Esse garoto tem talento,me lembra minhas viagens com aquele cara..."

Takeshi:Você ainda se considera um treinador,roubando dessa maneira em um luta,por que não joga pedras no meu pokemon da pro...

Nesse momento takeshi é interrompido por um soco de Luke,o derrubando no chão.

Luke:-Cala essa boca seu Imbecil!só fica falando e como ele pode ser seu pokemon se ele nem luta ao seu lado e se você nem se preocupa com o estado dele!-Luke pega a pokebola de pinsir e recolhe o pokemon de Takeshi-

Luke:-Leve ele pro centro pokemon,precisa de cuidados urgentes. – Joga a pokebola com força no peito de Takeshi que ainda estava caído e sem palavras –

Luke:-Vamos Matsuda,precisamos correr,estou preocupado com Pidgey e Charmander.

Matsuda:-Jovem,seu caterpie parece que vai mudar um pouco.

Luke:-O que? –Pergunta sem entender muito o que Matsuda falava -

A caterpie de Luke brilhava,estava evoluindo para Metapod,Luke ficará feliz por um momento desde de o começo dessa luta,esquecendo sua raiva agora,era um momento realmente maravilhoso,aquela luz era linda.Após isso recolhe Metapod e junto com Matsuda corre em direção a Pewter para tratar Pidgey e Charmander.Takeshi,ficou ali sentado por mais um tempo antes de ir tratar seu Pinsir também.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas do Autor:**

Bode,o autor:Titulo besta D

Charmander,o Co-autor:Realmente,seu copião D

Bode Sharingueiro:Mwhahaha

Charmander, o co-autor:vou comer meus chocolates!

Bode,o autor:Sobre o capitulo,eu to meio inseguro sobre o inicio mas gostei do final, espero que curtam,Luv ya ;

**Capitulo 6:Tem uma pedra no caminho!**

Após muita corrida,Luke e Matsuda chegam a Pewter.Matsuda como conhece a cidade leva Luke até a entrada do centro Pokemon rapidamente,mas ali se despede,dando para Luke uma entraga de graça para o Museu Pokemon de Pewter e alguns vale-ração .Afinal tinha que entregar aquele fóssil o mais rápido possível,os Rockets podiam aparecer a qualquer hora.

Matsuda:-Boa sorte garoto,nos vemos qualquer hora,melhoras para os seus pokemons!

Luke:-Obrigado Matsuda-san,vá com cuidado,o perigo ainda não acabou.Até qualquer dia!

Matsuda passa a andar mais calmo agora mais ainda com passo rápido,já Luke entra correndo procurando a enfermeira Joy,mas só vê uma Chansey que varria distraidamente o chão naquela hora.

Luke:-Chansey onde está a Joy? –Dizia com pressa e nervosismo –

Chansey? – OH! Você me confundiu com uma chansey !Meus cosplays tão cada vez melhores!Estou tão orgulhosa! – Agora Joy/Chansey abraçava Luke de felicidade de ser confundia com uma Chansey –

Luke: -GOTA-

Joy: -Então qual o problema?você parecia nervoso. – ainda feliz e saltitante –

Luke:- Meus Pidgey e Charmander acho que estão gravemente machucados por favor cure eles! – Falava mostrando toda sua preocupação tanto na voz quanto em sua expressão,se sentia um pouco incompetente como treinador –

Joy:- Me de as pokebolas Kurosaki-kun!eu irei cura-los para você – Sai da Chansey a Joy de cabelo longo solto e laranja,com uma pequena presilha,vestida idêntica a Inoue Orihime – (1)

Luke:-O que?-Sem entender a enfermeira e achando ela meio louca,entrega as pokebolas –

Joy:- Ayame e Shun'ō ,Eu rejeito! (2)

Joy entra por um corredor,fechando a porta para ir tratar os pokemons,Luke se senta em um dos bancos e começa a esperar rezando pra que seus pokemons fiquem bem,estava meio abatido ,preocupado e ansioso.Após duas horas,a Joy sai Loira agora vestida como Tsunade.

Joy:-Eles estavam realmente muito feridos mas ficarão bem,amanha estarão totalmente curados,por agora tem que repousar.Foi uma dura batalha Shikamaru,mas você os liderou com coragem,aposto que fez o seu melhor para evitar que coisas assim acontecessem,mas agora você também precisa descansar e comer,pra poder ficar mais forte e dá próxima vez impedir que algo assim aconteça!(3)

Luke:-Quem é shikamaru e Kurosaki-kun?

Luke fala sem entender nada,mas Joy já havia se retirado,mas ele então se retira mas tranqüilo que eles estavam bem e de certo modo o discurso sem noção de Joy o havia animado um pouco,comeu algo no centro pokemon e foi se deitar,no caminho foi até um dos Videofones onde Ligou para sua irmã e contou tudo,recebeu uma palavra de incentivo e foi dormir bem melhor .No outro dia ele se levantou cedo e foi procurar a enfermeira Joy,até que encontrou um Jigglypuff gigante cantando e dançando no meio da recepção do centro.

Joy:-Jigglyyyyyypuuuuuuuuuuuuuffjiggly!

Luke:-Enfermeira Joy como estão meus pokemons?

Joy:-Jiggly?

Luke:-Enfermeira!

Joy:-Jigglypuuf!

Luke:"tenho que entrar no jogo dela"-olha maligno-Jigglypuff você viu uma enfermeira feiosa que tem uma voz irritante e que não sabe imitar os outros?

Joy:-JigglYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPUFF!!!

Luke:

Após Luke se recuperar das porradas e explicar que estava brincando e se desculpar, o Jigglypuff o devolveu seus pokemons recuperados.E expulsou para fora do centro!

Joy:-Jiggly!

Luke:"Ela é bem forte para uma enfermeira,estou todo dolorido,e com fome,e tenho que me desculpar com ela direito depois,aquilo foi mancada mesmo,eu nem agradeci por ela ter ajudado os dois" –Solta o charmander –

Charmander:-Charmanderchar! – Os dois se abraçam de felicidade pela recuperação do charmander –

Luke:- Vamos tomar Café da manha charmander!

Charmander:-Char!

Os dois andam por Pewter até que acham um restaurante onde comem um pouco,luke sai um pouco preocupado que o dinheiro estava acabando e era pra durar o mês inteiro, e ainda não havia pensado em como se desculpar com a Joy.Então começam a procurar o Ginásio da cidade,após uma hora finalmente acham o Ginásio,batem a porta.

Luke:-Como é grande! – Fala impressionado,lembrando que não tinha visto o tamanho do de veridian -

Charmander:-Char! – Fala no mesmo tom que Luke–

A porta é aberta por um jovem rapaz não muito mais velho que luke,devia ter seus 12 anos,tinha cabelos castanho-escuro e curto,e uma jovem de mesma idade com cabelos longos pretos.Os dois vestidos com Kimonos de karate brancos e sem mangas e usando Faixas vermelhas na cabeça.Charmander fica com vergonha e pula pra trás de Luke como de costume.

Menino:-O que deseja garoto?

Luke:-Viemos para uma batalhar com o Líder do Ginásio.

Menina:-Então veio atrás de Insígnia.Muito bem,nos siga,levaremos até nosso mestre! Sou Roll prazer conhece-los,e principalmente esse charmander fofinho! – Abraçando o charmander –

Menino:-Roll?que é isso,não perca a compostura,somos discípulos do mestre Brock temos que ser firmes como uma rocha!

Roll:-Mas esse charmander é tão fofinho Rock. – Apertando o charmander –

Rock:-Garotas,não tem jeito mesmo!Venham!

Luke:-Charmander realmente é um graçinha,só um pouco tímido e poderia solta-lo um pouco?

Roll:-Mas é irresistível,esse olhar de timidez ,essas escamas vermelhas,e esse rabinho-vela,quero ele pra mim – Agarrada no charmander –

Charmander:-Char! –Ficando sufocada com tanto "amor",morde ela – Char!

Roll:-Seu malvado!- querendo ir pra cima dele –

Charmander:-Char!-Faz cara Kawaii –

Roll:-Tão fofinho – Indo apertar ele ,mas é parada por rock–

Rock:-Já chega disso!Vamos.

Os dois aprendizes do ginásio levam Luke e Charmander até a arena,Luke de cara fica impressionado com ela,esperava algo normal.Mas a arena,era cheia de rochas dos mais variados tipos e tamanho.Rock e Roll se despedem falando que vão chamar Brock e para eles esperar,então as Luzes se acendem,ficando tudo iluminado e Luke vê do outro lado da Arena,um jovem que aparentava seus 14 anos,pele morena,cabelo castanho,só com um calça branca e duas munhequeiras também brancas,seu ar era forte e imponente ao mesmo tempo piedoso e confiável,o mesmo ar de Yoshito.Agora repensava sua decisão de enfrentar um líder de ginásio fora acertada enquanto lembrava o poder de Yoshito,mas agora não tinha volta.Charmander pulava pra trás de Luke.

Brock:-Sou o Líder do Ginásio de Pewter,Brock.Qual seu nome desafiante?

Luke:-Sou Luke da cidade de Pallet!

Brock:Pallet?é o terceiro que vem aqui essa semana.Se for tão bom quanto os outros faremos uma boa batalha.Boa sorte,poderão ser usados até 2 pokemons,não podendo haver com os termos? –Brock falava de maneira respeitosa mas sem passar superioridade -

Luke:"Tsuki e Ryouma já passaram por aqui então,eu realmente sou o atrasado."-Concordo. – Luke estava sem um pouco de sua habitual confiança,mas com vontade de Lutar-

Rock:-Batalha pela Boulder Badge!Brock contra o desafiante Luke de Pallet,escolham seus pokemons!

Luke:"Metapod não tem condições de entrar nessa luta e charmander ainda parece meio assustado,só posso contar com você amigão"-Vai Pidgey!

Pidgey:-Pidgeeeeeeeeeee! –Voando em meio à arena –

Brock:"Pidgey,escolha interessante,analisando a situação ele não deve ter muitos pokemons e diferente de seus colegas não parece ter um do tipo Grama ou Água,vai ser bem mais difícil pra ele,mas não vou pegar leve"-Geogude escolho você!

Geodude:-Geeeooooooooooo! – Posicionado no chão entre as rochas –

Roll:-Vai lá Brock-sama!!!-Torcendo sentada no chão do ginásio-

Rock:-Podem começar!

Luke:-Pidgey use seu Sand-atack!e aproveite para voar acima de geodude

Pidgey:-Pidgeeeeeeeeee! – Pidgey rapidamente vai em direção a Geodude jogando poeira da arena em geodude –

Brock:-Apenas proteja seu olho Geodude.

Geodude:-Geeeeeeeo! – Geodude apenas segue a instrução de brock,agora pidgey voava acima dele –

Luke:-Muito bem Pidgey use Gust!

Brock:- Use Rock Cart para se aproximar do Pidgey e depois use seu Rock Throw!

Pidgey:-Pidgeeeeeeeeee!

Geodude:-Geeeeeeeo!

Geodude começa a usar as pedras para de movimentar ficando muito mais rápido quando atingido pela rajada de Vento de Pidgey,que não faz muito efeito e logo recupera sua velocidade saltando em direção de Pidgey.Geodude então atira pedras contra Pidgey que desvia mas logo atrás delas vem Geodude em velocidade.

Brock:-Megapunch!

Luke:-Droga,evasiva Pidgey!

Mas era tarde Pidgey tinha sido jogado contra o chão com o poderoso soco de Geodude, mas incrivelmente pidgey se levantou mostrando espírito de luta, mas Luke com medo de um ferimento como o da outra luta o retira:

Luke:-Retornar Pidgey!Você foi ótimo garoto!Charmander pare de tremer,se inspire na coragem de Pidgey que mesmo depois de levar um golpe daquela força e seus golpes mal terem arranhado ele,queria continuar na luta,coragem amigo!

Charmander:-Char! –Inspirado por Pidgey salta determinado na arena –

Luke:-Conto com você Amigão!

Brock:"Aquele Pidgey realmente tinha fibra,vamos ver o que esse charmander sabe fazer!"

Rock:Geodude X Charmander! Começar!

Luke:Charmander se esconda atrás da pedra a sua direita!

Charmander:-Char! – Sem dar chance para um ataque de Geodude,chamander pula pra trás da pedra. –

Brock:-Geodude usa o Rock Cart para saltar por cima da rocha e o acerte com seu Rock Throw!

Luke:-Prepare-se para desviar e atacar!

Charmander:Chaaaaaaar!

Geodude novamente vai em velocidade então salta por cima da pedra e de charmander soltando as pedras,mas charmander desvia da primeira leva e usa seu Ember,mas é surpreendido por mais um leva de pedras que o atingem em cheio.

Brock:-Megapunch!

Luke:"Ember falho?"-Evasiva charmander!

Geodude:-Geooooooooooooooodude!!! – Acerta um poderoso soco em charmander,que ainda estava meio abalado do golpe,e é jogado contra a rocha que estava escondido anteriormente caindo desacordado –

Rock:-Charmander está fora de combate,o vencedor é Brock!

Luke:-Charmander – Luke corre para arena para ver o estado de charmander –

Brock:Não se preocupe ele vai ficar bem,só descansar,não é nada sério.Retorne Geodude.Você lutou bem Luke,mas ainda precisa treinar um pouco mais antes de desafiar um líder de ginásio e você tem que aprender um pouco mais sobre os golpes pokemons.Treine e volte aqui,que aceitarei sua revanche com prazer! – Fala calmamente e com um sorriso –

Luke:-Obrigado,voltarei quando estiver preparado.Descanse charmander,você foi ótimo!

Luke guarda charmander na pokebola,despede-se de Brock,Rock e Roll.Então sai do Ginásio para andar sem rumo pela cidade,não tinha pra onde ir agora que não podia ir ao centro pokemon.Pensava em tudo desde que virará treinador,sentia muita falta da sua irmã nessas horas,queria um abraço quentinho agora.Andando pela cidade achou um lugar calmo com um pequeno laguinho,deitou-se um pouco para olhar o céu e acabou adormecendo...

Continua...

(1)- Referencia aos personagens do Anime/Manga Bleach,eu recomendo!

(2)- Referencia a técnica de cura da Orihime de Bleach

(3)- Referencia a Cena do Shikamaru no hospital de naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:Voe Butterfree!**

Luke acorda de seu sono após a derrota no ginásio,já era noite,estava um pouco mais animado,dormir sempre fez bem ao garoto.Resolveu ir comer alguma coisa com o dinheiro que restava,procurando um Restaurante passa pelo museu,onde lhe vem a idéia de pergunta sobre Matsuda,talvez ele pudesse arranjar algum abrigo para ele nessa noite e também pensou em usar as entradas grátis pro museu para se desculpar com a Joy, iria convidá-la para ir ali amanha.

Ia entrar,quando algo explodiu ali de dentro e viu uma garota de cabelos rosas até o ombro vestida como um Rocket correndo em direção ao matagal.Sem pensar muito foi atrás da garota,devia estar roubando o Fóssil.Mas se deparou com um Jipe saindo em velocidade do Mato com 4 rockets dentro,e fugindo.Matsuda sai em meio a fumaça junto a outras pessoas do Museu.

Matsuda:-Luke?o que faz aqui garoto?

Luke:-Recuperando seu Fóssil Matsuda-san! – Luke sai correndo atrás na direção em que o Jipe fugiu antes que outros ou mesmo Matsuda pudessem perguntar mais qualquer coisa –

Matsuda:-Que bom,vou acreditar em você garoto – Matsuda fala pra si mesmo enquanto puxa um cigarro e volta em direção a fumaça que a explosão da fuga da rocket causará–

Luke corria seguindo os rastro do pneu do Jipe mas não escutava nem o barulho desse,mas não desanimava,ia achá-los de qualquer jeito!Precisava disso,queria ser útil como treinador novamente,e não o fracasso da luta do ginásio.E também se sentia ainda mal pelo que fez a enfermeira Joy mais cedo.Enquanto corria perdido em pensamentos autopunitivos luke começa a escutar sons de um batalha.Até que vê um grande Onix lutando ao lado de um Geodude contra um golem e enquanto um outro Geodude ao lado de um Sandshrew lutava contra dois Zubats e um ekans em larga desvantagem.Então logo reconhece os treinadores desses pokemons,Brock lutava contra um Rocket músculo careca e mascarado,enquanto Rock e Roll lutavam contra a garota de Cabelo rosa e mais dois rockets de boinas pretas.

Luke:"Droga,só tenho Metapod,o que preciso fazer para ajudar?"-Pensa por alguns segundos até que tem um estalo ao ver o Fóssil dentro do Jipe – "já sei!"

Luke ainda sem anunciar sua presença solta Metapod e baixinho pede para ele usar os fios para agarra o fóssil,o plano da certo e Luke começa a puxar o fio para pegar o Fóssil,quando achou que sairia sem ser notado...

Menina Rocket:-Ekans ataque o intruso!Esse fóssil é nosso!

Ekans:-Ekanssssssssssssssssssssz! – corta o fio que Luke puxava e agora rastejava velozmente na direção de Luke e Metapod -

Luke:-Use seu String Shot!

Metapod:podpod!

Ekans rapidamente desvia seu trajeto para escapar dos fios e consegue agora em um salto avança com sua enorme boca para morder Metapod.Que instintivamente endurece usando seu Harden.

Menina Rocket:-Até perfurar ele Ekans não pare!

Luke:"é isso,ele quando evoluiu se tornou capaz de usar o Harden,estava tão preocupado com a derrota que to ficando enferrujado"-Continue com o Harden Metapod!

Menina Rocket:-Se rendar,você não tem chance perdedor!

Luke:-Não nos subestime!

Um intensa batalha entre a força dos dentes de Ekans e o endurecimento de Metapod eram travados,Ekans forçava com toda força sua mandíbula tentando perfurar o duro metapod que continuava a gastar sua energia sem parar pára se tornar o mais duro possível,até que os dentes de Ekans quebram e a grande cobra começa a chorar com a enorme dor.

Menina Rocket:-O que?Pra um maldito insento?Ekans ainda não perdemos esmague ele com seu Bind!

Ekans:-Ekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaansssssssssz! – Choramingava mas obedecia á sua dona com vigor se enrascando em metapod para esmaga-lo –

Luke:"Só com isso não vai dar pra vencer,tenho que pensar em algo"-Continue assim Metapod,confie em mim,vou pensar em algo pra te tirar dessa!

Passaram dois minutos com aquela briga onde nenhum dos dois lados cedia, e nenhuma nova ação era realizada.Os dois treinadores se olhavam e se encaravam constantemente, Luke não conseguia pensar em nada para tirar Metapod dessa,quando uma luz quase divida brilha de dentro do embolado de Ekans,era Metapod que ia evoluir denovo.

Luke:"Essa luz é realmente maravilhosa,e agora eu com certeza irei vencer"

Menina Rocket:-Que luz é essa?

Luke:-Luz da evolução minha amada Metapod se tornará a incrível butterfree!

Menina Rocket:-O QUE?como assim?não pode ser!

A evolução se completa e voando no local um butterfree muito belo,seu corpo roliço de um roxo indescritível,que ressaltavam seus intensos olhos vermelhos rubi.Suas asas eram de um branco claro como a neve contrastando com um preto profundo nos detalhes.

Butterfre:freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Luke:Yoshaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Solta um grito triunfante, havia recuperado sua confiança nesse momento enquanto aponta a Dex para butterfree–

**Pokedex**

Pokemon: Butterfree

Treinador: Luke

Nível: 10

Golpes:

-Tackle

-String Shot

-Harden

-Confuse

Menina Rocket:-Pra cima dela Ekans,engula essa aranha voadora!

Ekans:Ekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanssssssssss! – Pula em direção a Butterfree –

Luke:-Confusion!!! – Fala triunfante e confiante de sua vitória –

Butterfree:-Freeeeeeeeee!!!!

A confusão de butterfree nocauteia de vez a sofrida Ekans da Rocket,e depois a butterfree pega o Fóssil o dando a Luke,que faz um carinho nela.Rock e Roll acabavam com seus adversários também indo ajudar brock a derrotar o poderoso Golem.

Luke:-Você foi perfeita Garota!e seus aliados também caíram se renda e espere a policia é o melhor a ser feito!

Menina Rocket:-Me chamo Aka,você é um bom treinador,subestimei você,mas não espere que eu pegue tão leve da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos!

Joga diversas bombas de Fumaça,os rockets aproveitam o momento para fugir,butterfree parte para persegui-los mas é parada por Luke.

Luke:-Deixei-os já pegamos o que queríamos! – Com os fóssil na mão sorridente –

Vamos devolve-lo ao Museu!

Brock:-Você cresceu garoto,espero ansiosamente pela revanche amanha!

Rock:Obrigado pela ajuda com o Fóssil!

Roll:-obrigado – Da um abraço no garoto – Sua Butterfree é realmente muito linda – Começa a correr atrás da borboleta que fugia dos abraços de Roll –

Após um curta conversa,os quatro foram para o Museu onde devolveram o Fóssil,os três guerreiros de pedra se despediram de Luke,que agora andava pela cidade pensando onde poderia dormi,já de madrugada Luke desiste de andar pela cidade e vai ao centro pokemon.Ao entrar torce para não encontrar Joy caminhando na ponta dos pés para o dormitório,vai andando calmamente quando é surpreendido:

Joy:-Quem invade o castelo de Luna-sama?vai pagar com a vida – Falava joy usando terno e uma mascara estranha e falando como um homem – (1)

Luke:-Sou eu Joy,não me mate – Desviando dos golpes dado por Joy –

Joy:-O que quer com Luna-sama? – Golpeando com diversos tipos de soco –

Luke:-Só um espaço para dormir um pouco – Já não agüentando mais ficar desviando –

Joy:-Muito bem,pode ir lá intruso,mas não se aproxime de Luna-sama,e me de seus pokemons!

Luke:-Obrigado,muito obrigado enfermeira Joy,nem sei como agradecer – Entregando os pokemons –

Luke entrega seus pokemons para serem tratados e então vai se deitar,mas não conseguia dormir,então pensava sobre as batalhas que teve no dia e procurava onda havia errado,e começa a planejar sua estratégia para a batalha contra Brock no dia seguinte.Até que foi se cansando e dormiu.

Continua...

(1):Joy interpreta Vigo,um personagem de Tsukyoumi moon phase


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas do Autor**

Bode,o autor:-Por que no ultimo não teve notas vocês devem se perguntar,pq eu estava atrasado pro colégio ooV,agora vamos a esse capitulo,eu gostei dessa capitulo,foi uma luta divertida de fazer!

Charmander,o Co-autor:-Eu me demito,estão me dando pouco chocolate!

Bode,o autor:-Quem liga!você só come chocolates mesmo ¬¬'

Charmander,o co-autor:hein?- comendo chocolates-

Bode,o autor:Esquece!--',espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem poxa!luv ya ;

**Capitulo 8:Brock X Luke**

Luke acorda bem cedo, toma um café da manha reforçado com seus pokemons então iniciam um treino matinal, nada muito forte só para treinar as estratégias que iam usar contra Brock na luta de ginásio mais tarde.Após uma manha de pratica nos fundos do centro pokemon,Luke e seus pokemons comem um leve almoço e se preparam para ir ao ginásio.

Luke:-Yoooooooooosha!Finalmente a revanche, vamos lá Charmander! – Dizendo animado e pronto pra sua batalha –

Charmander:-Charmanderchar! – Com o mesmo animo do treinador –

Os dois andam para o ginásio concentrados em seu objetivo, vencer Brock e conseguir sua primeira insígnia.Chegam a porta do ginásio,diferente da primeira vez,estavam menos nervosos por conhecerem contra quem iam lutar e com a confiança em cima,são recepcionados por Rock e Roll e logo se dirigem para o campo de batalha.Após os cumprimentos se posiciona para a tão esperada luta:

Brock:Boa sorte Luke,vamos ver o quanto você evoluiu com sua derrota!

Luke:Vamos!

Rock:Treinadores prontos!Escolham seus pokemons!

Brock:-Geodude vai!

Geodude:-Geeeeeeodude!

Luke:-Charmander conto com você!

Charmander:-Charchar!

Roll:-Vai lá charmander-sama,mas vá com cuidado pra não machucar esse rostinho fofo!

Rock:"WTF"-A luta será 2 contra 2,retornar o pokemon a pokebola é tira-lo da partida,boa sorte aos dois,façam uma boa partida,comecem!

Brock:-Geodude se aproxime com Rock Cart e atacando com Rock Throw,quando se aproximar use seu Megapunch!

Luke:-Concentre-se em desviar das pedras e contra- ataque com Ember e tente manter a batalha a longa distancia,caso ele se aproxime use aquela evasiva que treinamos combinada com nosso novo movimento!

Brock:"O que ele preparou contra Geodude?"-Quero ver o que tem ai garoto!

Geodude:-Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeo!

Charmander:-Charmanderchar!

Então a batalha começa a mil,Geodude vai avançando pela arena em direção de Charmander o atacando com pedras,Charmander tentando se afastar ao mesmo tempo que desvia ou pula para trás de rochas para se defender,e tenta contragolpes com Ember. Os dois pokemons vão tendo um excelente desempenho na defesa, se esquivando de todos os golpes,mas o ataque está sendo puro desgaste de energia.Então Geodude alcança Charmander que se prepara para usar seu movimento defensivo,Geodude vai confiante com seu Megapunch,charmander salta utilizando a cauda pra aumentar a velocidade do salto,e escapa do golpe e utilizando seu peso para aumentar o poder de seu MetalClaw que atinge em cheio Geodude.

Brock:"Nada mal"-Recomponha-se Geodude!e vá pra trás de um rocha!

Roll:-Vai la Charmander-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Torcendo por charmander com tudo-

Rock:"Agora sim teremos um desafio de ginásio!"

Luke:-Aproveite e use seu Ember agora charmander!

Geodude:-Geodude!

Charmander:-Char!

Charmander usa seu Ember acertando Geodude que logo vai pra trás de um pedra para evitar danos maiores.

Luke:-Muito bom charmander!Continue assim!não desconcentre!

Charmander:-Char! – Permenece atento a qualquer movimentação de geodude,que não saia detrás da rocha –

Brock:"Vamos ver o quanto se preparou Garoto"- Brock da um leve sorriso- Agora Geodude!

Da terra sai Geodude que puxa Charmander pelo rabo o deixando preso na terra,então Geodude sai em outro ponto da arena por trás de charmander e avança em alta velocidade preparando um poderoso megapunch que atinge em cheio charmander indefeso que desmaia.

Rock:-Charmander está fora de combate,o vencedor é Geodude!

Roll:-Charmander-sama?como? – Chorando pela derrota –

Brock:-Você melhorou bastante.Mas lembre-se que um líder de ginásio sempre tem seus truques guardados na Manga!

Geodude:-Geo!

Luke:-Realmente é um Treinador incrível Brock-san,mas eu com certeza vencerei – Com um sorriso no rosto,adorava aquela adrenalina da batalha,o desafio,queria vencer –

Vai Butterfree!

Butterfree:Freeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Brock:Rápido pra debaixo da terra Geodude!"será um alvo fácil de butterfree se estiver na arena"

Luke:-Confuse Butterfree!!

Geodude:-Geooooooooo!

Butterfree:Freeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

O confuse de Butterfree é mais rápido que Geodude,deixando fora de combate o cansado Geodude.

Rock:"WoW,apenas um confuse?"-Geodude fora de combate o vencedor é Butterfree!

Roll:-Sugoi!(1)Butterfree-chan,ike ike!(2)

Brock:-Impressionante o poder do Confuse,mas vamos ver se pode lidar com isso,vai Onix!!!!

Onix:-OOOOOOOOOOONIX!

Luke:-É bem grande! – Diz um pouco impressionado –

Butterfree:-freeee!

Brock:-Vamos lá,Onix ataque com tudo que tem o butterfree!

Onix:-OOOONIX!

Luke:-Desvie dos ataques e contra-ataque com o Confuse!

Butterfree:-Freeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mesmo butterfree parecendo ter vantagem contra o grande Onix,a batalha começa ao contrário,o grande Onix começa a atacar com o Rock Throw sem dar tempo da Butterfree usar seu Confuse,o máximo que faz a borboleta é desviar perfeitamente dos –pedregulhos,então Onix avança para um ataque direto,butterfree aproveita o tempo para usar o Confuse que atinge Onix que continua no mesmo ritmo resistindo bravamente ao golpe e acerta com um belo Tackle Butterfree a jogando contra o chão.

Brock:-Acabe com isso Onix!!!!

Luke:-Esquiva e aquilo Butterfree!

Onix:-OOOOOOOOOOONIX!

Butterfree:-Freeeeeeeeeeeee!

Onix vai pra cima de Butterfree para finalizar a luta mas butterfree escapa e onix acerta o chão levantando muito poeira,Butterfree se afastava voando,brock dava um sorriso,a cauda de Onix ia com tudo para cima de Butterfree quando parou.Foi a hora de Luke sorrir,agora ouvia-se os roncos de Onix pelo ginásio,todos menos Luke e butterfree ficaram sem entender o que havia acontecido,então a poeira baixou,revelando o Onix dormindo.

Brock:-Onix retorne,perdemos garoto.

Rock:-Vencer da Batalha ,Luke e Butterfree!

Roll-Sugoooooooooooi!Butterfree owna!

Luke:-Grande luta menina,agora descanse na pokebola você merece!

Luke recolhe butterfree,Brock então se aproxima de Luke.

Brock:-Aqui está a Boulder Badge!você a merece pela sua ótima luta!Meus parabéns!e boa sorte em sua jornada.

Luke:-Obrigado Brock,aprendi muito com você!

Os dois apertam as mãos,Rock e Roll também se despedem de Luke,ele com um aperto da mão e ela com um abraço apertado.Luke agora retorna ao centro pokemon,onde convida Joy que estava em mais uma de seus cosplays malucos.Ela aceita o convite para o museu como desculpas,mas só poderia sair a noite quando o movimento é mais fraco,então ele vai para o Videofone falar com sua nee-chan sobre a jornada,tomando uma bronca espetacular por não ter ligado no dia anterior.

Continua...

(1) - Expressão de deslumbramento.

(2)- Expressão de encorajamento,torcida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas do autor**

_Bem,o capitulo dessa vez demorou muito tempo para sair ,mas foi varias as causas e estou feliz em dizer que voltei a escrevê-lo,se ainda quiserem ler,não vou deixá-los mais na mão _

_Acho que ainda estou muito enferrujado pra isso ,mas os próximo serão melhores com certeza ,e se alguém for na friends dias 14 e 15 e ver um Raito(Death note) ou Lelouch ( Code Geass) andando com uma Munak(Ragnarok) venham me cumprimentar -_

_Bye bye luv ya _

**Adeus Cidade de Pedra!**

A noite chega,Luke havia passado o dia comemorando com seus pokemons a vitória no ginásio.Sua euforia pela conquista de sua primeira insígnia não cessava, e a toda chance que tinha tirava aquele preciosidade de sua mochila e ficava olhando.

Agora se vestia por fim com roupas de sempre para ir com Joy ao museu pokemon, ela o aguardava em frente ao centro.A meia-hora gasta imaginando que personagem ela ia interpretar tinha sido em vão, ela estava pela primeira vez de ela mesma.

A enfermeira de estranha mania por cosplays,vestia um belo vestido azul-marinho com alguns detalhes em preto,e seu cabelo longo e rosa preso em duas tranças que desciam perfeitamente sobre suas costas,estava estonteante e provável Luke se tivesse mais idade teria reparado nisso.

Os dois andam enquanto conversam na noite estrelada rumo ao Museu, até que finalmente alcançam seu destino.Após entrar eles passam por muitas atrações interessantes ,sendo que os dois ficaram mais impressionados com os fosseis de Aerodactyl .Luke ficou empolgado sobre o fóssil falando sobre como seria legal poder voar em um e como ele amaria esse pokemon pré-histórico com ele.Joy fazia um bom papel de irmã mais velha rindo das bobeiras dele e animando ele com mais sonhos.

Após o interessante e construtivo passeio,os dois se dirigem a uma barraca de lamém, O buraco do Ninetails.Ela era administrada por um velhinhos simpático e seu Ninetails,e era muito famosa por rodar Kanto inteira em busca de poder levar o Lamém a todo e qualquer canto do mundo.

Após comer o famoso lamém que por sinal acharam muito bom,são interrompidos por uma voz familiar:

Matsuda: - Isso é pedofilia Joy-san!

Joy: - SUPER JOY COMBO!

Matsuda: - bem estou aqui para pedir que Luke compareça amanha pela manha no museu antes de partir para Cerulean. – As palavras saiam muito alteradas devido estar com a cara toda arrebentada pela Joy-san,mas ainda eram entendíveis – por favor compareça.

Luke: - ok,estarei lá. – vai ao pé do ouvido dele – cuidado como fala com ela u.u'''

Matsuda: -entendo,obrigado.Deixarei os Pombinhos a sós ;D

Joy: - Joy DESTROYER!!!

CENAS A SEGUIR FORAM CENSURADAS Luke & Charmander SD MODE: -GOMEN NASAI.

Após o lanche ,os dois ainda andam um pouco sobre a luz da lua.Falando apenas sobre pokemon apesar de todo clima romântico desta noite. Chegando ao centro pokemon Joy da ultimas instruções a Chansey e checa como vai tudo e vai se deitar. Luke vai direto se deitar, mas claro ainda passa muito tempo acordado na cama admirando a insígnia que tinha ganhando no dia anterior e imaginando que aventuras o aguardavam na próxima cidade e excitantes desafios estavam a sua espera.

No outro dia logo cedo,Luke já terminava de ajeitar sua mochila mesmo estando ainda sonolento queria partir assim que possível.Já tinha esperado tempo demais em Pewter,mal podia se conter para as próximas aventuras que viria a ter.Ele e charmander já iam deixando o centro quando:

Joy: - Onde pensa que vai?nem se despede da Joy-neechan u.u

Chansey: - CHANSEEY ;-;

Luke: - Desculpe ,é que eu acordei empolgado para viajar -

Charmander: - Charchar u.u

Joy: -BAKA Uú – abraça firme o garoto e o charmander – cuidado pelo caminho vocês dois!Cuidem um do outro e não esqueçam de se alimentar direitinho.

Luke: -Pode deixar!!!

Charmander: - CHAR!

Os dois partiam em direção ao Museu,deixando Joy e Chansey acenando para eles. Provavelmente ainda demoraria para se encontrarem novamente. Eles andam com pressa para chegar ao Museu que se encontrava ainda fechado.

Luke: - Fechado?-.-'

Charmander: - Char uú

Luke: - Vamos esperar abrir ,não deve demorar muito.

Charmander: -Char òó/

- 10 minutos depois –

Luke: - ABRE LOGO DROGA!!! – Chutando a porta e gritando,enquanto charmander tentava segura-lo –

Charmander: - CHARCHAR '''

De um jeito ou de outro o ataque de pelanca de Luke deu certo,e logo a porta é aberta por Matsuda com uma cara de quem acabou de ser acordado.Ele o leva até uma área do museu fora dos limites.Parecia um laboratório ,e realmente o era, em uma mesa central havia o fóssil que tinha recuperado a poucos dias da equipe rocket ,o mesmo fóssil que o fez conhecer Matsuda.

Luke: - Que diabos é isso?o.o

Matsuda: - Aqui é um lugar do Museu ,onde eu e mais alguns arqueólogos estudamos fosseis.

Luke: - E então descobriram algo interessante nesse?-

Matsuda: - Sim,ele pertenceu a um Aerodactyl e parece que ainda temos muito a descobrir sobre ele,por isso te chamei.

Luke: - Hei eu não entendo nada de fosseis u.u

Matsuda: - Eu sei disso,queremos que você o entregue para Bill,ele mora ao norte de Cerulean, se não me engano é a próxima cidade que pretende visitar nom é?

Luke: - Sim,estou indo para lá mesmo,ganha mais uma insígnia! Òó/

Matsuda: - Então poderia levar esse fóssil para nós?Você é de confiança e provou seu valor no pouco tempo que viajamos juntos.

Luke: - Claro ,pode deixar Matsuda-san!Seu fóssil será entregue ao tal de bill!

Matsuda: - Sabia que podia contar com você

Após guardar o fóssil e se despedir de Matsuda,Luke e charmander finalmente abandonam Pewter e partem em direção à Cerulean.A caminha seguida sossegada exceto pelas batalhes com alguns treinadores que encontrou pelo caminho.Até que...

Luke: -QUE FOMEEEEEEEEEEE çç

Charmander: -Chaaaar '

Luke: -Como pudemos esquecer da comida?xx'

Charmander: - Char...

Os dois continuam andando mortos de fome e reclamando,até que desmaiam completamente na floresta...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – Kaito**

O cheiro fresquinho de comida alcança o olfato de nosso faminto herói que ainda de olhos fechados começa a acordar:

" Ahn?Que cheiro é esse?Parece tão bom e estou com tanta fome...Charmander?onde está você?"

No susto ele abre os olhos e finalmente acorda de vez,a sua volta vê Charmander comendo ração e na mesma hora pula em cima dele com todas as forças o abraçando:

Luke: - QUE BOM ,VOCÊ TA BEM !!!! TT

Charmander: -Char char char TT

Os dois se abraçam por mais um tempo,até que Luke finalmente percebe que tem mais gente com eles no local,eram mais dois os viajantes ,um deles era humano,tinha cabelos bem pretos apesar de só da para ver as pontas devido a touca verde que ele usava, sua camisa de manga longa preta estava bem surrada ,e o mesmo podia-se dizer da bermuda.O outro viajante era um Bulbasaur que parecia muito saudável. O rapaz cozinhava alguma coisa em uma grande panela enquanto o Bulbasaur acompanha Charmander em sua refeição:

Luke: - Quem são vocês?o-o'

Kaito: - Sou Kaito da cidade de Celadon e esse é Romeo – Aponta para o Bulbasaur –

Romeo: - Bulba!

Kaito tinha um grande sorriso e parecia bem humorado,já Romeo era totalmente diferente do Bulbasaur que encontrou em pallet, seu jeito de falar era bem pomposo e ele em si parecia ter certo ar de nobreza.Então após as devidas apresentações ,Kaito explicou que encontrou os dois desacordados , e então quando charmander acordou finalmente entendeu que estavam mortos de fome,e agora estava preparando o Jantar:

Luke: - VOCÊ CONSEGUE ENTENDER O CHARMANDER TANTO ASSIM?OO

Kaito: - Entender os pokemons é fácil para mim ''

Luke: - Nossa que incrível!

Kaito: - Risos –

Luke: - Que inveja ;;

Kaito: - Mais risos – Então por que estava por ai sem comida? xD

Luke: - Er...esquecemos de pegar comida antes de sair de Pewter u.u'''''

Kaito: - Risos- Deviam ter mais cuidado xDDD Mas vamos comer, parece que está pronto.

Então Kaito pega 2 pratos e coloca um pouco do ensopado especial que tinha preparado para os dois.Então os serve,mas antes parando para fazer uma espécie de reza,Luke estranha um pouco,nunca tinha visto aquilo antes:

Luke: - Que se ta fazendo?oo

Kaito: - Ahn?Oh sim!isso é uma reza,acredito que assim possa unir minha alma com a deles e nos tornamos um só.

Luke: -Eles?

Kaito: - Os seres vivos que foram sacrificados para nossa alimentação – um sorriso triste podia ser vista em sua face –

Luke: - Entendo...

Então os dois rezam juntos antes do farto jantar,após Luke comer bastante eles conversam um pouco até que Kaito revela estar por aqui atrás de alguém que anda caçando os pokemons daqui e depois jogando fora em péssimo estado.

Luke: - Isso é absurdo! Ò-ó

Kaito: - Concordo,mas estou há 2 dias e ainda não achei o desgraçado! – suspira decepcionado –

Luke: - Agora são duas pessoas o procurando,ele não vai ter chance!

Kaito: - Risos – Você é mesmo estranho,mas ta me devendo mesmo,vamos pegar esse desgraçado!

Luke: - Vamos começar agora! Butterfree e Pidgey vão!

Butterfree: - Freeee! nn

Pidgey: - Pidgeeeeeeeey ò-ó/

Kaito: " Pokemons voadores,ele teve uma boa idéia mesmo."

Luke: - Procurem por alguém machucando os pokemons da floresta! Conto com vocês!

Butterfree:freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! nn 

Pidgey: Pidgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ÒÓ 

Então os dois pokemons começam a vasculhar pelo céu,enquanto os outros aguardam no mesmo local,após meia-hora de busca Pidgey retorna os informando que avistou alguém suspeito.Então todos são guiados por Pidgey até o local e lá se deparam com o já conhecido Rocket:

Ao: Você é fraco demais,crush him Kon-chan.

Koffing: KoffingKonffing!

Luke: - Você novamente oó

Charmander: -Charmanderchar!

Kaito: - Você o conhece?

Romeo: - Bulbabulbabaabu! Ò-ó

Ao: - Se não é o perdedor número um e seu lagarto subdesenvolvido,parece que ainda não percebem sua inferioridade perante minhas habilidades superiores e de meu lindo kon-chan – Abraça o Koffing – ele não é um mimo?-'

Koffing: -koffing?(Tradução:só da viado nessa porra)

Luke: - Mas você perderam todas as vezes o.o

Charmander: - Charchar...

Kaito: - Seja como for,não posso perdoar quem faz isso com os pokemons,finalmente posso acabar com você oó

Romeo: - Bulbababuba! u.u

Ao: - Não importa quantos palermas sejam,Kon-chan mostre a eles Poison Gás!

Koffing: -Koffing!!!

Luke: - Pidgey use seu Gust!

Kaito: -Não ele é meu! Romeo ai vamos nós!Use seu chicote em uma árvore próxima, Typhon Vinewhip! ( 1 )

Romeo: - Bulba!

Então Koffing solta seu gás venenoso por um grande área ,fazendo com que todas menos Romeo recuassem para escapar,então do meio da fumaça saem dois chicotes de cipós que se agarram em uma árvore então vem Romeo voando pela fumaça usando á arvore para fazer uma rotação e voltar com mais força ainda contra Koffing.

Ao: - Evasiva!

Koffing: - Kooooooooff!

Koffing desvia no ultimo momento,mas Kaito e nem Romeo parecem se abalar,na verdade Kaito ainda mantém um sorrisinho em seu rosto.Romeo continua em alta velocidade no ar e agora se aproveita de outra árvore para fazer o mesmo movimento e dessa vez atinge Koffing com tudo ,o jogando contra uma árvore.

Kaito: - A floresta é minha casa,não pode me vencer aqui!Vai pagar por machucar meus amigos!

Romeo: - Bulba!

Ao: Mwhahaha!Não me subestime perderdor,Kon-chan Assurance!

Koffing: - KOOOOOOOOOOOFFKOOOOOOOOFF!

Kaito: - Romeo Takedown!

Romeo: - Bulbaaaaaaa!

Koffing se levanta com muito energia,levantando poeira até.Então Koffing começa a soltar uma fumaça negra parecendo uma espécie de energia maligna ,e avança contra Romeo que corria com tudo na direção de Koffing.Os dois ataques colidem ,mas Romeo leva a pior sendo jogado contra uma árvore...

Continua...

Notas do Autor

(1) – Variação do Vine whip inventada pelos dois para se lutar em florestas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 – Kaito & Romeo**

Koffing apesar de ter vencido o duelo de forças estava ofegante, aquele ataque devia exigir certa energia a mais do que ele estava acostumado.Romeo estava bem ferido depois do ultimo ataque mas ainda possuía energia e vontade,e consegue se levantar,ainda mais ofegante que o adversário.

Kaito: -Romeoooooo!

Romeo: - Bulba,bulba!

Kaito: - Entendo seus sentimentos!Vamos chutar o traseiro desse idiota e mostrar o poder da natureza!

Ao: -Que diabos estão falando?Kon-chan encerre como esse perdedor!

Koffing: -Koffiiiing!

Kaito: Death Fruit Cannon!

Ao: WTF?

Koffing ia avançando contra Romeo,mas é parado pelo mesmo que usava seu chicote para pegar as frutas ,que estavam mortas pelo chão depois do grande ataque de veneno feito pelo Koffing, e jogava contra koffing com força.

Ao: -Um bando de frutas podres é o seu grande ataque?!

Kaito:-Vou te ensinar a respeitar a natureza.

Koffing: -KOOOOOOOOOOF!

Koffing da um grito de dor quando é pego pela semente mortal de Romeo,ele sentia suas energias serem sugadas.Kaito estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, após finalmente ter sido revelado a verdade por trás do seu golpe com frutas mortas.

Kaito: - O canhão de frutas era apenas distração para o Leech Seed, prepare-se para experimentar o sofrimento que causou a essa floresta.Romeo Typhoon Vinewhip!

Romeo: -BULBAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ao: - Não tão depressa menino semente!Assurance Kon-chan!

Koffing: -Kofkof!

Romeo já girava em uma arvore se preparando para ir em direção a Koffing,quando o mesmo inicia o ataque criando a mesma fumaça negra e arrebentando a semente que tanto o machucava.Kon-chan ai com tudo para terminar essa luta,mas Romeo usa o golpe para se mover para longe e faz mais um vez,até que o pokemon de Ao não agüentava mais manter o ataque.Nesse momento Romeo se lança contra o exausto Koffing.

Ao: - SelfDestruct!

Koffing: - Kof.

Luke & Kaito: -O QUE?!!!

Uma grande explosão toma conta do local,assim como uma grande cortina de fumaça é formada.Luke e seus pokemons que estavam mais distantes não sofrem grandes danos. Kaito cai próximo bastante ferido pelo golpe do Koffing,mas ele realmente não sentia dor física nesse momento só pensava em Romeo que tinha sido pego em cheio pela explosão,ele gritava por seu nome e tentava levantar mesmo sem ter forças...

Luke: - Pidgey e Butterfree usem seu Gust para tirar a fumaça daqui!Tenha calma,vamos achá-lo e ir a um centro pokemon.

Após a fumaça ser limpa,eles podem ver Romeo.Ele estava gravemente ferido, e sem piscar por um segundo Kaito consegue forças para correr até o amigo mas cai completamente exausto assim que se aproxima.Luke corre junto com seus pokemons para ver o estado dos seus dois novos amigos.

Luke: - Se acalmem, vamos os levar para um centro pokemon!

Kaito: - Eu estou bem,mas precisamos tratar do Romeo rápido.Além do dano físico ,ele também inalou muita fumaça durante toda a luta.Não tem como dar tempo de levar até o hospital...

Charmander: -Charchar!

Luke: - hum?O que está dizendo charmander?

Kaito: - Você tem razão Charmander!Luke,Charmander,Pidgey e Butterfree conto com vocês,podem me achar uma Erva Azul com pontas brancas?Acho que se acharmos essa erva por aqui,posso fazer algum tipo de remédio para manter ele estável até chegarmos á um centro.

Luke: - Pode deixar!Nós com certeza vamos achar!Vocês ouviram pessoal! Vamos lá!

Charmander: - Char!

Pidgey: - Pidgeeeeeeeeey!

Butterfree: - Freee!!

Então o grupo se separa indo atrás das plantas para poderem ajudar Romeo.Graças ao esforço coletivo dos quatro,eles conseguem trazer a planta a tempo de Kaito fazer um remédio eficaz para ganhar tempo até chegarem ao centro.

Kaito: -Obrigado,por favor levem Romeo ao centro...

Luke: - Descanse agora meu amigo,nós vamos salva-lo com certeza!Vamos pessoal!

Luke manda Pidgey e Butterfree na frente levando Romeo até o centro que fica no pé da montanha,enquanto ele e charmander carregavam Kaito em passo lento e com todo cuidado.

Alguns dias depois...

Em um pequeno quarto do centro pokemon, Luke e Kaito conversavam enquanto esperavam pela alta de Romeo que já estava a cada dia melhor.Todo aquele incidente tinha realmente aproximado os dois treinadores.Nosso protagonista sonhava em ser um mestre pokemon(sim,eu não sou criativo.),mas enquanto ao nosso novo herói?

Kaito: - Meu sonho?Eu sou um discípulo da líder de ginásio de Celadon,mas aquele lugar realmente não era minha casa,eu quero um dia ser um Grande líder do ginásio e então decidi que ia sair pelo mundo com Romeo ,um jornada para nos fortalecer e conhecer o mundo. Tenho andado por ai sem rumo desde de então!

Luke: - ...Você é um cara incrível,entende os pokemons,cozinha muito bem e tem conhecimentos médicos e das florestas.E por fim sua amizade com Romeo é incrível,já que está sem rumo.Por que não vamos viajamos juntos?Vai ser muito mais divertido! Apesar de que daremos muito trabalho eu acho!

Kaito: - Assim que Romeo melhorar então vamos rumo a Cerulean,é onde o próximo ginásio se encontra não?!Você também é um grande cara,claro que não em estatura ausha XD

Assim Luke ganha dois novos companheiros de Viagem.Romeo recebe alta no mesmo dia,mas eles resolvem partir durante o amanhecer do dia seguinte,ouviram falar que o Monte Lua está tendo diversos problemas ultimamente devido a Guilda de Mineradores e muitos treinadores tem sido atacados,e de dia o número de pessoas é maior então é mais seguro atravessar de dia.

No dia seguinte,enquanto o grupo se preparava para partir e agradecia a Joy e a Chansey pelo ótimo trabalho,são interrompidos por uma voz que chamava o nome de Luke insistentemente.Logo ela ficava mais próximo,ele já havia reconhecido e preparava suas costas para o tapa,que logo em seguida recebe:

Tsuki: -Luke!

Luke: - Tsu-chan,pensei que tivesse passado por aqui já faz um tempo.

Kaito: - Se conhecem?

Após todas as apresentações,e um pouco de conversa.Tsuki explica que teve muitos problemas ao tentar atravessar sozinha devido ao grupo de mineradores malucos que andam por lá atrás das pedras da lua e tinha resolvido voltar.

Tsuki: - Então vi vocês enquanto tomava meu desjejum e aqui estou!

Luke: - Nós pretendemos atravessar agora,por que não vem com agente?

Kaito: - Sim,será bem mais divertido e seguro para todos!

Tsuki: - Era eu que ia chamar vocês,mas tudo bem.Vamos lá!!

E assim o grupo parte para a jornada rumo a Cerulean...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 – Capitulo 12 – Guerra no Mt.Moon

O Mt.Moon apesar de ser uma caverna profunda podia-se andar sem maiores problemas que uma pessoa poderia ter, devido ao fato de ser o método mais rápido de se chegar a Cerulean vindo de Pewter, assim como pela quantidade de mineradores que todos os dias percorrem ela atrás de pedras lunares. Poderia ser um passeio pacifico, se não fosse pela recente mudança nas atitudes dos Mineradores dali.

Tsuki: - ...desde que um tal de Yoku assumiu a liderança da Guilda de Mineradores daqui as coisas tem ficado problemáticas para todos que querem usar a Mt.Moon.

Assim ela concluira uma breve explicação do que estava acontecendo no Mt.Moon. Diferente do distraído Luke, Kaito notava que Tsuki parecia saber muito mais do que meros rumores do que se passava no local. Os três continuavam a caminhada, tranqüilos, quando encontram um grupo de Mineradores.

Líder Minerador Aleatório: - Finalmente achamos você! Vamos te ensinar a não ser abusada! Vai Onix!

Mineradores Aleatório 1,2 e 3: - Vai Geodude!

Mineradores Aleatórios 4 e 5: - Vai Zubat!

Um grande urro pode ser ouvido dos pokemons adversários, Charmander pula pra frente de Luke, o menino parecia a vontade com a batalha.Tsuki e Kaito rapidamente pegaram suas pokebolas, ela liberando o Squirtle que tinha pego com professor Oak e ele Romeo.

Os gritos de comandos quase que disparados ao mesmo tempo por ambos os lados se misturam às vozes determinadas dos pokemons. Charmander atinge um dos Geodudes com o Ember, mas com sua guarda – baixa acaba sendo atingindo por um Tackler de um dos Zubats. Romeo usa habilmente seu chicote de cipó para jogar um dos Geodudes no zubat restante.O gigantesco Ônix fica atrás arremessando pedras no Squirtle de Tsuki que habilmente desviava dos disparos acertando jatos de água no últimos dos três geodudes.A batalha continuou por mais alguns minutos com os nossos heróis abrindo vantagem sobre os mineradores, quando:

Líder M.A.: - Mountain Down!

M.A: - URAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Com o estranho grito, os geodudes se uniram para usar Selfdestruction em combo com um poderoso duplo- supersonic dos Zubats, que somados aos violentos ataques do Ônix na montanha, fizeram as coisas por ali desmoronarem. Luke, Tsuki e Kaito, assim como Charmander, Romeo e Squirtle saem correndo para escapar do Mountain Down, e acabam se separando em dois grupos: Kaito, Tsuki e Romeo; Luke, Charmander e Squirtle.

O primeiro grupo se encontrava em lugar mais escuro e profundo da caverna, e pareciam seguros: Sem desmoronamentos e nem mineradores por perto. Nesse momento eles dois também percebem que tinha se separado dos outros.

Kaito: - Que tal começar a falar a verdade agora? O que você quer com esses caras?

Kaito recolhia Romeo, enquanto dizia calmamente sem alterar sua expressão seria que apenas com o olhar dizia as palavras de reprovação que Tsuki esperava ouvir

Tsuki: - Parece que Luke arranjou um bom companheiro. Ele é um pouco avoado e ingênuo, queria testar ele e você também. Ele com certeza viria correndo se eu contasse, mas ele precisa aprender a desconfiar das coisas. Bem, eu vou te contar tudo enquanto caminhamos para encontrá-los, Sea Perfume!

Um estranho perfume que lembra muito o cheiro do mar toma conta do lugar, a sensação é permitida apenas por alguns instantes para o fraco olfato humano. O objetivo daquele item é deixar um rastro por onde Tsuki passasse que seu squirtle pudesse seguir.

Luke, Charmander e Squirtle andavam perdidos por ai, haviam corrido de qualquer jeito para salvar suas peles e o lugar parecia tão homogêneo de paisagens. Os três escutam um choro baixo, mas bem claro, e logo Luke aperta o passo na direção do choro. Em poucos minutos eles chegavam ao local, havia apenas uma garota de cabelos longos e castanhos que chorava com seu Growlithe tentava consolá-la.Luke se aproxima com cautela:

Luke: - Está tudo bem?

Growlithe: -Grrrrrrrrr!!

Megumi: - Calma, Growlithe, ele não é um deles. E está sim...só andava com minha amiga quando me perdi e acabei encontrando um cara malvado apareceu e ele levou meu precioso cordão a lua que foi um presente dela...

Luke: - Vamos recuperá-lo! Só me mostrar onde ele está!

Charmander: - CHARMANDER!CHAR!

Megumi: - Mas eu não posso aceitar, ele é muito forte... Ele foi por ali, eu acho obrigada.

Luke: - Limpe essas lagrimas e vamos!

Com Megumi e Growlithe agora junto com o grupo, os 5 andam na direção por ela apontada voltando a uma parte da caverna que parecia mais habitada, quase que como uma base secreta. Enquanto caminhavam Squirtle sente o perfume deixado por Tsuki e toma a frente guiando o grupo.

Após uma corrida, eles são interrompidos por um pomposo minerador, que mesmo todo sujo de terra fazia caras e bocas de modelo. Ele era alto e tinha um cabelo curto em rosa-choque, combinando com o brinco em sua orelha direita.

Megumi: - Você, o homem maldoso que roubou meu cordão... SEU PUTO SAFADO!DEVOLVE!

??: - Me falaram que tinha um casal atrapalhando, jamais pensei que fosse a chorona e um molequinho bundão.

Megumi: - Verdade,somos apenas moleques... Mas ele falou que vai chutar essa sua cara feia e suja até devolver o cordão!

Luke: ... – GOTA – Seja como for, devolva o cordão!

Charmander: - CHAR!

Don, O pintoso: - Me chamo Don, por ai me chamam de O pintoso. – Alisa os cabelos – Vou te ensinar uma lição moleque, ninguém diz que meu lindo rosto é feio!

Luke: - Mas eu...

Don,O pintoso: - Vai Chachamur!

Luke: - WTF?

Megumi: - Que raro...e ridículo hsuahsuahsuhaushausauhsuasauhshuashuas!

Charmander: - Char...

Growlithe: - Growgrowgrow...

Interrompendo Luke com sua pokebola, Chachamur se revela sendo um Ônix de cor rosa. A reação dos heróis deixa Don realmente irritado e ele começa com a luta:

Don, O pintoso: - Charchamur Tackle!

Luke: - Charmander evasiva e Ember!

Ônix: - OOOOOOOOOOOOOONIX!!

Charmander: - Char!

O Ônix avança contra Charmander que habilmente desvia lançando suas chamas contra a serpente de pedra rosa, causando algum dano mais ainda pouco. Chachamur avança pelas chamas acertando Charmander com tudo dessa vez.

Luke: - Charmander! Ataque com a MetalClaw!

Don, O Pìntoso: - Não me subestime Moleque, SLAM!

Charmander: -CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

Chachamur: - OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

O gigantesca cauda de Chachamur avança contra o corajoso Charmander que não recua e usa seu ataque com tudo que pode, mas mesmo com sua coragem ele é arremessado longe pela diferença de força entre os dois.

Don, O Pintoso: - Termine com isso Chachamur, SLAM!

Chachamur: - OOOOOOOOONIX!

Megumi: -Growlithe EMBER!... VIRA PURPIRA!

Growlithe: - GROOOOOOOOOOW!!

Luke: - Ahn, Megumi?

Chachamur ia contra Charmander quando é atingido pelas chamas de Growlithe. Tudo indicava que a garota estava disposta a lutar para recuperar o cordão. Luke não gostando de idéia de dois contra um, mas percebendo que não teriam chance contra Chachamur sozinhos, não interferiu com a ajuda da jovem.

Luke: - Vamos juntos Megumi! EMBER!

Megumi: - sim...LET'S BLOW THIS DOWN!

Como um grito de guerra soaram as instruções do jovens treinadores, seus pokemons como seus soldados lançaram suas chamas contra o gigante rosa que agora queimava e urrava de dor.

Don, O pintoso: -PIRRALHOS! MOUNTAIN DANCE!!

Luke: - Não parem! "O que essa cara ta planejando?"

O onix que antes soltava gritos de dor, agora se mexia freneticamente destruindo tudo a sua volta e isso incluiu os dois pequenos pokemons flamejantes, que voaram contra paredes opostas. E Ônix mantinha sua fúria atacando o redor, concentrado a região atacada na região onde foi parar Charmander.

Luke: - Butterfree Sleep Powder!

Butterfree: - Furiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Logo mesmo o furioso Chachamur cai no sono pelo potente ataque de butterfree. Luke corria desesperado para procurar Charmander no meio da poeira formada pelo golpe de Chachamur. Megumi com Growlithe que não ficou tão ferido em seus braços, caminha para o corpo de Don, que dormia e roncava. No pescoço dele estava o cordão com a Moonstone, ela o pega de volta arrancando-o.

Luke: - Você ta bem amigão?

Luke acariciava Charmander desmaiado, provavelmente pelo ataque de chachamur. Analisava o corpo do companheiro percebendo que as feridas não eram tão sérias e assim ficando aliviado. Após retornar a Butterfree para a pokebola e agradecendo pela ajuda, ele põe charmander nas costas.

Megumi: - Ele está bem?... ENCONTREI MEU CORDÂO!!

Luke: - Está sim, só precisa de um repouso. –disse ele aliviado – Acho que encontraremos meus amigos se continuarmos por esse caminho, pelo menos parece que Squirtle seguiu por ele?

Megumi: - Então era não era sua...por que diabos não põe ele na pokebola?

Luke: - Ele odiaria acordar lá dentro, apenas isso.

Megumi parecia feliz que tudo tenha ficado bem e ela tinha conseguido seu cordão. Luke parecia mais sério, apesar de aliviado Estava ao mesmo tempo preocupado sobre como estavam seus amigos depois de ter visto a força de Don, e também ainda não tinha aprendido bem a líder com a derrota e a falta de poder.

**Continua...**

**Mountain Down** _A tática combinada dos grupos de Mineradores pertencentes a essa guilda, sendo esse o ultimo recurso por eles utilizado._

**Mountain Dance** _A técnica de Chachamur que consiste em ele usar loucamente todos seus ataques aleatoriamente destruindo tudo em volta._


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 - Tsuki x Yoku Tsuki x Yoku

Luke e Megumi continuam pela caverna pelo caminho que a Squirtle de Tsuki parecia ter ido, quando escutam barulhos vindo de longe. A Menina que tinha uma grande habilidade em distinguir sons, logo percebe que vinha de uma batalha pokemon. Preocupados eles aceleram o passo, ficando ainda mais assustados vendo que o barulho aumentava conforme andavam e podiam ver alguns mineradores dormindo pelo caminho.

Após alguns minutos, eles se deparam com uma situação dramática. Tsuki e Squirtle pareciam batalhar com um Homem alto e forte com uma grande Barba Castanha e seu Rhyhorn. Kaito olhava atrás a luta e logo percebe a presença deles:

Kaito: - Você está bem, afinal. O que aconteceu com Charmander?

Luke: - Depois eu conto, temos que ajudá-la!

Megumi: - É um prazer conhecê-lo... mas por que diabos você ta parando deixando ela lutar?

Kaito: - Não, essa luta é dela.

Luke: - Você tem razão.Sem contar, que ela é muito forte.

Megumi não entendeu muito bem a conversa deles dois, mas com Growlithe ferido ela decidiu não entrar na briga. A luta parecia apenas de um lado, podia-se ver a diferença de poder entre Rhyhorn e Squirtle, que mesmo tendo a vantagem pelo tipo tinha todos seu golpes e estratégias esmagados pelo adversário.

Homem Barbudo: - Está pronta para desistir garota? Não está obvia a diferença entre nossas forças?

Tsuki: - Não me ponha no mesmo nível que você, Yoku, um covarde que foge quando as coisas apertam! WaterGun Squirtle!

Squirtle: - SQUIRTLE!

Yoku: - É inútil, Icebeam Greathorn!

Greathorn: -Horn...

O jato de água é facilmente evitado pelo raio de gelo de Rhyhorn, que avança em velocidade na direção de Squirtle.

Tsuki: - Espere ele vir e na hora pule acertando ele com um WaterGun.

Squirtle: - Squire!

Yoku: - Acabe com isso Greathorn!

Greathorn: -Horn...

O Rhyhorn aumenta a velocidade para usar Tackle com todo sua força em Squirtle, quando agilmente a tartaruga azul salta e executa seu movimento lançando seu jato de água contra o grandalhão de pedra. Nesse momento um urro vem de Yoku, que toma mostra sua experiência de batalha com um comando de defesa instantâneo:

Yoku: - "180º" Icebeam!

Greathorn: - HOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!

Greathorn faz da meia volta muito mais rápido do que se poderia esperar para alguém de seu porte, e consegue lançar a tempo o Raio de gelo para bloquear o ataque de Squirtle e não só isso, com esse movimento o pokemon de tsuki ficou completamente indefesa no ar:

Yoku: - Fury Attack!

Greathorn: - HOOOORN!

Tsuki: - Rapidspin!

O gigante de pedra avança com ainda mais velocidade contra Squirtle que estava terminando o seu salto. Mesmo se escondendo em seu casco e girando o mais rápido que pôde, não foi capaz de para os golpes furiosos de Greathorn, e assim é jogada contra a parede ficando ainda mais ferida. A pequena azul ofegava, suas feridas ardiam e seu corpo doía, mas tentava fazer o máximo para parecer bem e não fazer tsuki parar a luta.

Tsuki: - Vamos mais uma vez Squirtle! Eu acredito em você! Use Bubble! "Desculpe por forçá-la tanto amiga!"

Squirtle: -Squirtle!

Yoku: - "Defense Device" Rock Smash!

Greathorn: Horn...

Squirtle lança suas bolhas contra Greathorn esperando acertá-lo com um ataque visando uma maior área, mas Yoku estava preparado e seu Rhyhorn usa o golpe em uma das pedras do local, que facilmente quebra com o poder do pokemon com seus pedaços interceptando as bolhas e quebrando mais um vez o ataque de Squirtle e atingindo. Antes que Tsuki e Squirtle pudessem se recuperar Greathorn avançava acertando um ultimo tackle.

Tsuki: - SQUIRTLE!?

Squirtle: - squirtleee...

Mais um vez, a brava Squirtle se levanta e encara o gigante de pedra. Kaito, Luke e Megumi olhavam impressionados para a tartaruga, mas também preocupados com seu estado. Tsuki não estava diferente, seu coração apertada a cada respiração forçada da amiga:

Tsuki: - Hei, amiga, está tudo bem. Parece que perdemos essa...

Yoku: - Finalmente percebeu, esse é o Poder menina mwhahahhahaha!

Greathorn: ...

Squirtle: - SQUIRTLE!! SQUIREE SQUIIIIIIIIRTLE!! SQUIRE SQUIRE SQUIRE!!

Os gritos de squirtle agora penetraram no coração de todos como se pudessem ouvir suas palavras claramente, tão claro quando falavam uns com os outros. Até mesmo Yoku não pode fingir, não ter sentido. Tsuki que os olhos enchem de lagrimas, levanta a cabeça com um sorriso confiante e um olhar desafiador.

Tsuki: - Você tem razão.Você não está se levantando por que eu não te pedi para parar, é por que você também acredita que está fazendo o que é certo, que não podemos perder para esse cara. Vamos mostrar a eles nossa vontade Squirtle, minha amiga!

Squirtle: - SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIRTLE!

Nesse momento critico, squirtle começa a brilhar intensamente, um brilho único, de intensidade e beleza incomparáveis, EVOLUÇÃO. O corpo de Squirtle começa a mudar, ela se torna maior, mais azul, a cauda muda completamente, assim como ela adquire orelhas. Agora era uma verdadeira Wartortle! Yoku não demonstrava preocupação diante do acontecimento, apesar de estar um pouco espantado.

Yoku: - Com esses ferimentos, mesmo evoluindo você não tem chance. Greathorn use seu Rock Smash para terminar isso, não pare até ela não se levantar mais!

A expressão era assustadora e se misturava com sua voz que estava no ápice de sua maldade. Seu corpo rejeitava aquele sentimento mostrado pelas duas e o milagre gerado, tinha vontade de esmagar aquela criatura azul mais do que jamais tivera vontade de esmagar alguém antes.

Greathorn: ...

Tsuki: - Vamos tentar o combo que praticamos, "Blue Justice"!

Wartortle: - WAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

As rochas do ataque do Rhyhorn avançam, enquanto Wartortle avança contra elas usando o Rapidspin. Yoku esboçava um sorriso, quando finalmente o combo começa a mostrar sua verdadeira face. No momento critico, o giro para e Wartortle usa seu Watergun para mudar a trajetória, com esse simples movimento ela desvia perfeitamente do ataque de Greathorn. Assim continua sucessivamente até que ela finalmente se aproxima o suficiente:

Tsuki: - É agora, WATERGUN!!

Wartortle: -WAAAARTORUTORE!

Yoku: - Icebeam! ACABE COM ESSA !

Greathorn: - HORN!!

O choque do jato de água com o Raio de gelo, foi o confronto do ódio e a vontade de matar de Yoku contra o senso de justiça e a força de vontade de Tsuki e Wartortle. O poder de amizade das amigas posto nesse ultimo golpe triunfa sobre o força inimiga, Watergun prevalece e acerta em cheio Greathorn, que é derrotado.

Yoku: - Não pode ser, POR QUER ESSA VACA? POKEMON INUTIL...

Kaito: - Não foi seu pokemon, ou mesmo você. Vocês são fortes, mas nunca vão superar aquelas duas. Agora cumpra sua promessa e suma junto com seus lacaios desse lugar!

Kaito toma a frente ao fim do confronto. Tsuki após a vitória tinha corrido para aplicar os primeiros socorros em Wartortle, que caiu assim que teve sua vitória confirmada. Luke e Megumi vão logo atrás dela.

Tsuki: - Ela vai ficar bem, apliquei uma potion e agora ela pode dormir em paz na pokebola até que volte pro centro pokemon. "Você foi maravilhosa!"

Luke: - Que bom. - ele diz aliviado - Vocês foram incríveis.

Megumi: - Sim, ele tem razão! Nunca tinha experimentado algo como isso!...Meu sangue ferveu!

Após mais alguns minutos, eles tinha resolvido e expulsado os membros da Guilda dos Mineradores do local. Então Kaito explicou que aquele grupo havia tomado conta do local e não deixava mais ninguém, exceto que pagasse uma taxa absurda em dinheiro permanecer na caverna, ou mesmo atravessá-la. Eles também faziam diversas outras atividades ilícitas dentro do seu covil, e Yoku já era procurado da policia faz algum tempo por um crime parecido.

Após as explicações, e de Charmander e Growlithe também terem recebidos primeiros socorros. O grupo se dividia em dois, Tsuki ia ajudar Megumi a procurar a amiga que devia estar perdida pela caverna, enquanto Luke e Kaito iam prosseguir sua jornada.

Luke: - Até mais! Nos veremos por ai, Tsuki-chan,Megumi-san!

Kaito: - Até!

Tsuki: - Tome cuidado Luke-kun!Se cuidem os dois! Se estiverem na floresta, procurem pelo Kittan! Ele que me ajudou com o Combo!

Megumi: - Foi um prazer conhecê-los...DA PROXIMA VEZ EU ACABAREI COM VOCES EM BATALHA!

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 Kittan

Luke e Kaito agora se encontravam acampando em um pequeno bosque no caminho para Cerulean, não demoraria muito mais tempo de caminhada para que chegassem a cidade:

Kaito: - Está pronto pessoal!

Luke: - Vamos comer!

Charmander: - Char!

Pidgey: - PIDGEEEEEEE!

Butterfree: - Furiiiii!

Romeo: - Bulba!

Luke: - Está muito bom como sempre – diz ele após dar a primeira garfada no apetitoso ensopado de Kaito – Já atravessamos quase o bosque todo, será que tem mesmo alguém com nome de Kittan por aqui?

Kaito: - Se a Tsuki disse, deve ter, mas não deve ser fácil encontrar alguém que vive pela floresta.

??: - Falaram meu nome!O GRANDE KITTAN-SAMA ESTÁ AQUI!

Eles olharam para a figura que estava em cima do galho mais forte de uma arvore ao redor, ele tinha uma aparência imponente assim como sua voz. Não sabiam se tinha aparecido por ouvir seu nome ou atraído pelo cheiro da Comida de Kaito, só sabiam que estava ali:

Kittan: - Um, isso está delicioso! – Se servindo –

Kaito: - Peça pelo menos...

Kittan: - Mas não estão aqui atrás de meu conhecimento e extraordinárias que voam pelos ares!

Luke: - Você é tão famoso assim?! – olhos brilhando –

Kaito: - Nunca ouvimos falar de você, até uma amiga dizer pra procurá-lo e aqui estamos. Duvido que ele seja famoso assim...

Kittan: - Fama e fortuna não são para mim, devem estar falando da Tsuki-chan, ela tinha umas comidas muitos gostosas da cidade.

Luke & Kaito: "Ele só pensa em comer..."

Após a refeição, na verdade após kittan acabar com toda a comida dos garotos. Eles falaram um pouco sobre Tsuki e tudo que aconteceu no Mt. Moon. Kittan parecia bem feliz ao ouvir a história:

Kittan: - Então já que está aqui, quais seus objetivos?

Luke: - Bem, eu queria ficar mais forte assim como a Tsuki!Eu quero vencer a liga pokemon de Kanto!

Kittan: - Não estou falando com você, e sim com eles! – Kittan olhava para os pokemons de Luke, que pareciam bem confusos – Então garoto, qual objetivo deles?

Luke: - Objetivo?

Luke não tinha percebido antes, mas nunca tinha pensado nisso. Charmander, Pidgey e Butterfree tinham seus próprios objetivos? Ele estaria tomando esses objetivos deles? Um pequeno choque atingiu o garoto, que olhava seus pokemons tentando ouvir algo deles.

Kittan: - Você tem sorte, Kittan-sama irá treiná-los. A verdadeira força vem do trabalho em equipe entre o treinador e seus pokemons, assim eles compartilham os objetivos e ficam mais fortes juntos criando um poder inigualável!

Kaito: "Ele não é só um idiota afinal."

Com o intuito de aprenderem mais um sobre o outro, Luke e seus pokemons foram levados a profundidades de uma caverna por Kittan e lá foram deixados – Se conseguirem sair daí, vocês estarão prontos pra o treino! – O lugar era bem escuro, a única luz que tinha vinha da cauda de Charmander:

Luke: - Hei, por que não conversamos enquanto andamos? Bem, eu estou muito feliz de ter conhecido vocês três. Eu sempre sonhei com o dia que andaria por ai, viajando e fazendo o tipo de coisa que fazemos, e não poderia ser mais feliz do que ter vocês como companheiros.

Charmander: - Char! Char.

Luke: - Vocês devem saber, eu quero continuar a viajar e ficando mais forte para ser um grande treinador pokemon. Meu objetivo atual é a Liga de Kanto, mas e vocês tem algum sonho?

Charmander: - Char?

Pidgey: - Pidge?

Butterfree: - Furiii?

Luke: - Algo que queriam muito fazer, algo que queiram proteger, alguém para ajudar, acho que sabem do que estou falando.

Charmander: - Eu ainda não sei o que fazer, mas eu quero ajudar meu amigo a se tornar o maior treinador de pokemon de todos!

Pidgey: - Eu quero continuar a poder voar pelos céus, cada vez mais alto e distante, e claro que vou ajuda-lo!

Butterfree: - Eu quero continuar a me fortalecer para poder proteger todos os pequenos e fracos que precisem de ajuda!

Pela primeira vez Luke os tinha ouvido falar claramente, entendeu com seu coração os sonhos de seus pokemon. Na verdade estava muito feliz por ter experimentado aquela sensação, também por descobrir que eles estavam apoiando pela sua própria vontade.

Luke: - Vamos então sair dessa caverna!

Charmander: - CHAR!

Pidgey: - PIDGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Butterfree: - FURIIIIIIIIIIII!

Assim que nosso herói deu mais um passo, um buraco se revelou, ele e chamander começam a cair. Nesse momento Butterfree e Pidgey agarram Luke e tentam o trazer para cima, ele segura firme charmander para não deixá-lo cair também. Todos dando seu melhor para não soltar e não deixar ninguém cair, até que finalmente conseguem.

Luke: - Essa foi por pouco – diz com alivio na voz – Obrigado pessoal!

A caverna continua perigosa, e diversas armadilhas vão testando a coragem de nossos bravos heróis. Sem que percebessem, cada vez que a vida de um ficava em perigo e o esforço desesperado dos outros para salva-la, fortalecia o laço existente entre eles, e aos poucos eles entediam que essa era a jornada diária de um treinador, e as palavras de kittan pareciam claras.

Luke: - É o fim pessoal! Chegamos a saída!

Charmander: - Chaaaaaaaaaaar!

Pidgey: - Pidgeeeeeeee!

Butterfree: - Furiiiiii!

Kittan: - Nada mal, por que não vamos comer e descansar agora?

Todos comiam feliz a deliciosa comida preparada por Kaito. Kittan parecia tão faminto quanto os sobreviventes a caverna, ainda era um mistério como alguém conseguia comer tanto. Após comer, Kittan ficou contando histórias de suas aventuras quando mais novo, eram divertidas apesar de parecerem fantásticas demais aos olhos de Kaito.

Já estava bem escuro, quando Kaito e todos foram dormir, exceto por Kittan que contava uma ultima história para Luke e Charmander que apesar de exaustos não pareciam desgrudar os ouvidos, ao fim da história:

Kittan: - Agora que comeu, se divertiu e teve um intervalo! Hora do treino!

Luke: - O QUE?!Mas estamos acabados...

Charmander: - Charmanderchar...

Kittan: - Sem desculpas, vamos treinar!

Eles são levados para um lugar mais afastado da floresta, onde uma rocha de tamanho de um carro residia:

Kittan: - O que vou te ensinar é a técnica da alma de um homem. Seu movimento final, uma técnica incrível que usa o poder da amizade inabalável entre duas pessoas para o bem, por isso não use essa técnica futilmente. RETURN! Esse é o nome, então King Kittan!

Luke: - INCRIVEL!

Charmander: - CHAR!!

Enquanto Luke e Charmander ainda admiravam a falação sobre a técnica secreta que iam aprender, um golduck amarelo aparece em cena. Ele era o melhor amigo de Kittan, King Kittan, seu primeiro e inseparável companheiro de aventuras:

Luke: " Que diabos de nome é esse pro próprio pokemon?" – Amarelo?

Kittan: - Nós sempre gostamos de amarelo.

King Kittan: - Gol!

Charmander & Luke: - Gota –

Kittan: - Vamos ao treino, iremos mostrá-la apenas uma vez. King Kittan Return!

King Kittan: -GOLDUCK!

King Kittan ganha uma aura incrível, podia-se sentir um imenso poder saindo dele, era o poder da amizade de tantos anos dos dois. A aura se concentra na "mão" direta de Golduck e ele ataca a rocha a frente deles, deixando ela totalmente em pedaços. Luke e Charmander não conseguiam acreditar nos próprios olhos, parecia ainda mais poderoso que o Hyperbeam do Pokemon do Líder de Veridian.

Kittan: - Isso é o poder da Amizade, agora pode entender do que estou falando?

Luke: - Perfeitamente, vou aprender essa técnica!

Kittan retirou uma faixa e vendou o garoto, que mesmo sem explicações entendeu o motivo daquela venda. Ela o jeito mais rápido dele e charmander estabeleceram uma conexão profunda o suficiente para criar a aura do Return:

Kittan: - Agora é sua vez!

King Kittan: - GOLDUCK!

Charmander: - Char!

Luke: - Vamos lá!

Luke e charmander se posicionam em frente a uma rocha bem menor que a de kittan, se a outra era um carro, essa é um arbusto. Claro, isso demorou alguns minutos, pois luke não enxergava nada realmente com a venda. Os heróis se concentram, por apenas alguns segundos, que pareceram muito mais tempo do que realmente fora.

Luke: - Return!

Charmander: - CHARMANDER!!

Eles criam uma aura pequena e muito menos imponente do que a de Kittan, e também muito mais frágil. Ela não durou míseros segundos em poder de charmander. Mas os dois heróis repetiram e repetiram, incansavelmente até pela manha onde todos foram acordados pelos gritos de comemoração dos dois:

Luke: - CONSEGUIMOS!!

Charmander: - CHAR CHAR!!

Após isso os dois desmaiaram de cansaço, Kaito logo se apressou para conferir o estado dos amigos, e confirmou que só precisavam de descanso. O treino de Kittan podia ser efetivo, mas Kaito realmente discordava desse tipo de método extremo.

Kaito: - Você também devia descansar, ficou a noite toda acordado.

Kittan: - Não há com o que se preocupar, e garanto que não tem outro jeito de aprender essa técnica. Bem, cuide do garoto e boa sorte na jornada de vocês! Encontraremos-nos de novo, sua comida é realmente deliciosa Kaito-kun.

E assim, o misterioso homem que vive na floresta se despede de nossos heróis.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 Noite na Ponte

Após alguns dias de viagem nossos heróis finalmente chegam à famosa cidade de Cerulean, onde fica localizado mais um ginásio oficial da liga pokemon. Além disso, Bill morava nas redondezas da cidade, e ele era para quem Luke devia entregar o precioso fóssil que carregava escondido.

Kaito: - Já está de noite, melhor procurarmos o centro pokemon. Precisamos de um bom banho e alguma comida.

Luke: - Verdade, temos que descansar. Amanha, eu desafiarei o líder do ginásio daqui. Falando nisso, como ele é?

Kaito: - É ela, é um mestre de pokemons aquáticos, vai ser uma batalha dura com seus pokemons atuais.

Luke: - Mas nós vamos triunfar, temos nosso trunfo!Não é charmander?

...

Luke: - Charmander?CADE VOCÊ?

Charmander: - CHARMANDERCHAR.

Os dois se põem a correr na direção de charmander, o jovem pokemon se encontrava ajudando um velhinho caído no chão. Ele não aparentava ferimentos graves, mas ainda acharam mais prudente levá-lo para o hospital. No hospital, disseram que ele só precisaria descansar e no outro dia estaria bem. Quando iam saindo do quarto:

Velho: - Meu psyduck...

Enfermeira Aleatória: - Esse velhinho se chama Dock, ele normalmente é trazido para cá depois de algum problema com o povo da ponte e junto dele está sempre um psyduck. Talvez tenha acontecido algo com o Psyduck...

Luke: - Vamos procurar pelo Psyduck perto da ponte. – Dito isso, Luke e chamarnder saem do hospital em disparada –

Enfermeira Aleatória: - Mas a ponte... Ele já foi. – suspira –

Kaito: - Não se preocupe, ele pode lidar com o pessoal da ponte.

Enfermeira Aleatória: - Talvez há algumas semanas, eles mudaram de um tempo para cá seu modo de agir. Estão bem mais fortes e perigosos, há boatos que a equipe Rocket ta envolvida.

Kaito: - Isso é realmente um problema, melhor ir falar com a policia nesse caso. Vou indo atrás dele.

Antes que Kaito pudesse sair, o velho o agarra gritando por seu psyduck e sem deixá-lo ir atrás de Luke. Já o destemido jovem corria em direção a ponte usando Pidgey como seu guia.

??: - O moleque intrometido de antes!Garoto, o que faz aqui?

A voz não era estranha, mas Luke não a reconhecia de verdade. Assim que se vira percebe-se diante de um jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos, e uma sensação de que tinha encontrado ela antes em algum lugar. A outra coisa que chamou sua atenção era o uniforme que a jovem trajava, era da equipe rocket.

Luke: - Equipe Rocket! Foram vocês que pegaram o Psyduck?

??: - Vejo que se lembrou, sou eu Aka. Inseto, fomos nós sim. Era o nosso prêmio pela derrota do velho.

Luke: - Devolva agora!

Charmander: - CHAR!

Aka: - Eu te disse, ele apostou o Psyduck na tentativa de ganhar a pepita de Ouro. Quer tentar? Um charmander não seria nada mal.

Luke: - Como se eu fosse apostar meu amigo! Charmander vamos pegar o Psyduck a força.

Charmander: - Charmanderchar!

Aka: - Eu te disse, ele apostou. Mas já que quer tanto o Psyduck, ao invés da pepita te dou ele se conseguir ganhar o jogo.

Luke: - Certo, vou jogar com suas regras. Mas eu apostei a mim mesmo, se eu perder entrarei para a Equipe Rocket.

Charmander: - Char?

Luke: - Não se preocupe charmander, vamos vencer. "É o melhor jeito de assegurar que eu realmente tenha acesso ao psyduck, se eu não topasse, eles fugiriam ou mesmo me atacariam em um número muito grande."

Aka: - Me siga.

Após alguns minutos, eles estavam em frente a ponte. Aka logo explicou as regras do jogo. Luke tinha que chegar a ela do outro lado da ponte sem cair dela, podia-se ser feito como quiser, e terão vários rockets tentando derrubá-lo pelo caminho. Não se podia por os pokemons de volta na pokebola e se caísse, fosse nocauteado, desistisse ou pisasse fora de ponte perdia.

Aka: - Está pronto?Alguma pergunta?

Luke: - Vamos começar!

Charmander: - Char!!

Aka: - Assim que eu der meu primeiro passo na ponte, você pode ir.

Luke: - Certo, butterfree pra fora!

Aka logo anda despreocupada com a certeza de ter conseguido mais um membro para a Equipe Rocket, ela no momento pensava em fazer daquele garoto seu escravo pessoal. Ninguém nunca tinha atravessado com sucesso e ela estaria no fim para garantir que isso continuasse assim. Luke conversava com seus pokemons, parecendo bolar uma espécie de plano.

Luke: - Vamos gente!

Charmander: - Char!

Butterfree: - Furiiiiiii!!

Pidgey – Pidgeeeeeeeeeeeey!

Luke e Charmander correram em direção a ponte com todo gás, enquanto Pidgey e Butterfree aumentavam a altura de seu vôo. Após ter percorrido uma distancia ínfima dentro da ponte, Luke foi atingido por um Supersonic. Charmander ,confuso com o ataque a luke, é pego de surpresa por um Ataque rápido de um Rattata.

Luke: -Smokescreen!

Charmander: - Char!

Antes que Rattata pude-se fazer um novo ataque, aquela parte da ponte foi tomada de fumaça. E assim Luke consegue com alguns movimentos se livrar do supersonic que sem focalizar o alvo, não tinha como acertá-lo mais.

Luke: - Charmander use Ember na direção contraria ao que o vento vier.

Charmander: - Charmandarchar!

E as previsões de Luke, estavam certas. Logo um vento veio e levou a fumaça embora, assim revelando a posição de um furtivo Zubat escondido na noite. Com perfeição Charmander executa seu golpe de fogo atingindo em cheio o surpreso Zubat.

Rocket: - Hyper Fang!

Rattata: Rat!

Logo as presas de Rattata estavam firmes em charmander que solta um grito de dor.

Luke: - Metal Claw!

Charmander: - CHAR!

Charmander usa o MetalClaw diminuindo o impacto dos dentes de Rattata em seu braço, e arremessando Rattata quase para fora da ponte.

Luke: - Scary Face!Dragon Rage!

Rocket: - Rattata desvie, e Zubat use seu Gust!

Rattata que ainda se recuperava do golpe é pego pela aura sinistra emanada por Chamander, e em seguida acaba sem chance de desviar do Dragon Rage e acaba caindo da ponte. Mas Charmander é atingindo em cheio pelo vento de Zubat.

Rocket: - Whirlwind!

Luke: - Dragon Rage!

Os dois golpes atingem seus oponentes, Zubat cambaleia no ar, mas se recupera em pleno vôo. Chamrander sem a mesma sorte acaba caindo na ponte, provavelmente era a intenção de Zubat. Mas antes que fosse tarde, Luke segura seu pokemon pela pata.

Rocket: - Trouxa, agora você é meu! Zubat Bite!

Logo os dentes do morcego noturno estavam fincados profundamente no braço que segurava o pokemon de fogo. Luke solta um grito de dor, e apenas isso. A mão que segura Charmander fica ainda mais firme.

Rocket: - Continue Zubat!

A voz do Rocket parecia estar mais próxima, provavelmente ele pretendia derrubar Luke por si próprio. Os dentes de Zubat afundavam, os gemidos de Luke assim como a força com que segurava Charmander aumentavam.

Luke: - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Usando a segunda mão para pegar charmander mais firme, e com um grito de alto de dor, Luke usa suas ultimas forças para jogar seu amigo pro alto.

Rocket: - Deixe que eu derrube o moleque Zubat, cuide do pokemon.

Zubat: - Zuuu...

Charmander: - CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Charmander desce na ponte usando a Metal Claw afundando o Zubat contra a frágil ponte de madeira que quebra deixando o acabado pokemon noturno cair. E logo o nosso bravo herói queimando mais do que nunca, antecipa um ataque de brasa no Rocket que agora se tacava no rio para se livrar do fogo.

Luke: - Ótimo amigo.

Charmander: - Char!

Os dois sorriam um para o outro, essa realmente tinha sido uma luta intensa. Luke levava a mão ao ombro ferido, as presas de zubat tinham ido mesmo profundo. Mas ignorando a dor o máximo que podia, decidiu seguir em frente com charmander.

Conforme avançavam passavam pelos Rockets que dormiam tranquilamente nessa noite escura. O plano que tinha elaborado tinha dado certo, usando o Sleep Pownder de Butterfree e o Gust de Pidgey, poderia por os inimigos na ponte para dormir sem levantar suspeita.

Luke: - Fizeram um ótimo trabalho! Só atravessarmos agora.

Charmander: - Char! Char!

Pidgey: - Pidgeee!

Butterfree: - Furii.

Os quatro já estavam terminando a sua travessia quando a sua frente um rosto familiar se mostra de pé. Aka parecia não ter caído no truque Luke.

Aka: - Foi uma estratégia bem pensada, mas não vou cair nesse truque de criança. Ainda terá que passar por mim se quiser isso aqui.

Ela exibia uma pokebola com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Na pokebola era possível ver o Psyduck, ela realmente não estivera mentindo sobre o prêmio.

Luke: - Vou te ensinar a respeitar os Pokemons! Escolha seu Pokemon!

Aka: - Eu já escolhi.

Nesse momento a Ekans de Aka envolvia Luke completamente usando seu Warp. A expressão no rosto do garoto era irreconhecível, seus olhos assim como tudo pareciam saltar para fora. Os gritos de dor ecoavam por toda ponte. Logo Butterfree,Charmander e Pidgey iam atacar.

Aka: - Se derem mais um passo, ela vai apertar para valer!

Luke: - "Então isso é uma batalha pokemon, eu realmente ainda estou muito fraco, desculpe pessoal..."

Luke parecia um ser sem vida, seus olhos estavam vazios e a expressão de dor extrema tinha dado lugar a uma falta de expressão como nunca antes os presentes ali tinham visto. Não se podia dizer se ele estava inconsciente ou consciente.

Nesse momento critico diversas folhas vão voando em direção a Ekans, elas são seguidas de disparos de chamas. Era Kaito e um grupo de Policiais que haviam chegado para tomar conta do local.

P. Jenny: - Agora temos mais do que provas para acabar com seu jogo maldito Rockets, parece que tivemos uma noite cheia.

Aka: - Ekans retorne. "Luke da cidade de Pallet, da próxima vez eu te pegarei."

Ela solta um ultimo olhar de desprezo para o corpo de Luke jogado na ponte e parte em retirada o mais rápido que pode para evitar ser presa. Kaito e os Pokemons correm para ver a situação de nosso herói desmaiado.

No outro dia, já no hospital Luke acordava ainda confuso e sem saber o que aconteceu. Lembrava-se de ter sido envolvido pela Ekans e nada mais. Foi quando ouviu a voz de seus pokemons, e logo a de Kaito:

Kaito: - Finalmente acordou. Parece que vai ficar bem, amanha já estará pronto pra outra.

Luke: - Que bom, mas como vim parar aqui?

Logo Kaito esclareceu tudo, e Luke ficou feliz em saber que mesmo com Aka tendo fugido, ela deixou para trás o Psyduck do velho. Luke se sentia um pouco mal com a derrota, mas agora se encontrava ainda mais determinado a ficar mais forte.

Dock: - Pode nos deixar a sós.

Kaito: - Claro, vamos sair um pouco pessoal.

Com a chegada do Velho no local e seu pedido, Kaito tira a reclamações os pokemons de Luke de quarto. Luke os olhava com um sorriso, se vendo cercado por seus amigos daquele jeito e fazia pensar que a viagem estava mesmo sendo divertida.

Dock: - Obrigado por salvar Psyduck. Você passou por maus bocados.

Luke: - Não foi nada. MAS O SENHOR NÃO DEVE APOSTAR UM AMIGO!

Dock: - Você realmente me lembra aquelas pessoas, por isso eu e Psyduck decidimos. Aceitaria Psyduck como um de seus companheiros?

Luke: - Hein? Vocês acabaram de se reencontrar, deviam ficar juntos.

Dock: - Conheço este Psyduck há alguns anos, desde que ele era apenas um Bebê, e foi o melhor amigo que já fiz nessa vida. Devolveu minha vontade de viver, eu era apenas um velho que deixava o tempo passar esperando a morte. Mas sabe, eu acho que ele deve conhecer o mundo, ele sempre olha o céu com curiosidade. Estou velho demais para viagens, e já não sou tão forte. Seria bom para eles fazer novos amigos, e sei que cuidará dele muito bem.

Luke: - Será um honra senhor, Trarei ele para visitá-lo sempre que for possível e mandarei noticias.

Psyduck: - Psy.

Luke: - Me chamo Luke, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

E com um novo amigo, terminamos esse capitulo, até a próxima.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 Oddish

Dois dias depois do ocorrido na ponte, Luke e Kaito agora se encontravam nos arredores de Cerulean em uma espécie de treinamento. Nosso jovem herói,depois do incidente, estava decidido a ficar mais forte e achou que treinar antes de ao ginásio seria adequado, e ao mesmo tempo ele poderia visitar Bill.

Luke: - Charmander, Metal Claw!

Charmander: - CHAR!!

Treinador aleatório: - Droga, retorne Ton-chan! Você venceu, cara você é bom. Foi uma boa batalha, vamos lutar denovo qualquer dia. Até mais.

Luke: - A qualquer hora, obrigado bela batalha!

Kaito: - Você continua dando duro, já é a sétima vitória seguida. Bem, o almoço está pronto.

Logo todos se reúnem para o almoço, Luke e Kaito decidem ir um pouco mais longe. De acordo com a informação da Policial Jenny, o Laboratório de Bill não era muito distante e poderiam achá-lo facilmente.

Kaito: - Eles realmente estão se dando bem,não acha?

Luke: - Sim, parece que Psyduck fez alguns novos amigos.

O grupo parecia feliz, todos brincando com um sorriso no rosto. Logo que terminaram de comer, depois de lavar e guardar tudo foram em direção aonde foi indicado que poderiam achar o laboratório de Bill. Eis que surge no meio do caminho um pokemon estranho, ele era bem verde e as folhas em sua cabeça da mesma cor. Ele parecia com um olhar desafiador encarando nossos heróis.

Kaito: - OH, primeira vez que vejo um Oddish dessa cor.

Luke: - Então isso é um Oddish? E ainda é shine. Chance!

Kaito: - Pare, quando se trata de pokemons de planta deixe comigo. O que quer amiguinho?

Oddish: - ODDISH!

Kaito: - Um duelo, claro! Romeo, vai!

Romeo: - BULBA!

Kaito: - Ele será seu oponente, não tem problema, certo?

Oddish: - Oddish!OOOOOOOO!

Kaito: - Que corajoso, vamos lá Romeo!

Romeo: - Bulba.

Luke e Charmander assistiam, animados, a luta, não era sempre que tinham a oportunidade de ver Kaito mostrar suas habilidades de combate. Oddish por sua vez agora esboçava um sorriso em sua face. Os dois estavam preparados:

Kaito: - Vine Whip!

Romeo: - Bulba!

Oddish: - Oddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!

Romeo começa usando seu chicote para tentar atingir Oddish, que salta e logo enche a floresta com pétalas brilhantes que lembram cerejeira. Esse ataque provavelmente era o Sweet Scent, com isso seria mais difícil pegar o Oddish.

Kaito: - Razor Leaf!

Romeo: - BulbaSAAAAAAAAAAAAAUR!

Luke: - Quando foi que ele aprendeu esse?

Oddish: Oddish.

Romeo dessa começa sua investida com um ataque que cobre uma área maior, mas Oddish parecia ter alguma experiência da batalha evitando a maioria das folhas e avançando sobre o Bulbasaur usando seu Absorb e recuperando parte do dano causado pelo golpe.

Kaito: - Nada mal, Vine Tackle!

Romeo: - Bulba.

Oddish: - OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ao usar Absorb, Oddish revelou a sua localização e agora, Romeo tira seus chicotes os deixando para trás e correndo em direção a Oddish preparando sua investida. Oddish por sua vez prepara-se para o ataque. Assim que Bulbasaur de Kaito ataca, o jovem pokemon de planta salta evitando o golpe. Mas é pego pelo desprevenido no ar pelos chicotes antes preparados na estratégia, e é atingindo em cheio e jogado contra um arvore.

Kaito: - Se divertindo?

Oddish: - ODDISH!

Oddish assim como Kaito parecia estar se divertindo com aquela luta, e agora os dois se preparavam para usar seus movimentos finais e encerrá-la.

Kaito: - Razor Leaf!

Romeo: - Bulbaaaaaaa!

Oddish: - Oddish!

Romeo ataca com suas folhas enquanto Oddish avança pela barragem de folhas. O jovem pokemon de grama demonstrava toda sua bravura enquanto suportava a dor dos golpes de Romeo para dar sua ultima investida:

Oddish: - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kaito: - Takedown!

Romeo: - BULBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Os dois ataques físicos se chocam, e começam uma disputa de força entre os pokemons de grama. E por mais surpreende que seja, o bravo Oddish parecia ter dado o ataque mais poderoso e Romeo começava a recuar.

Kaito: - Não vamos perder ainda, Vine Whip!

Romeo: - BULBAAAAAA!

Romeo então usa seu chicote para fazer a balança de força tender para o seu lado e assim arremessa Oddish contra a arvore. Os dois pokemons estavam exaustos, ambos ofegando.

Oddish: - Oddish, ooooooo.

Kaito: - Parece que venceu Romeo, pode descansar amigo. Você é muito bom, realmente foi divertido lutar com você.

Oddish: - Oddish, oddish,ooooooooooo.

Kaito: - Ahnnn? Mas e sua família e amigos?

Oddish: - Oddish.

Kaito: - Entendo, seu sonho. Então vamos viajar juntos, Pokebola vai!

E assim mais um amigo se juntou ao grupo, o bravo Oddish shine que ansiava ficar ainda mais forte e ter mais batalhas divertidas como essa.

Kaito: - Vou te chamar de Tybalt.

Já era fim de tarde quando os três avistaram uma construção no meio dos campos que parecia um laboratório. O lugar poderia ser considerado uma casa grande, se não fosse pelas coisas estranhas saindo pelo seu teto e janelas e suas chaminés extras. Havia uma pequena placa posta em frente a casa, escrita Bill.

??: - Razor Leaf!

Ivysaur: - Saur!

Luke: - Ember!

Charmander: - Char!

As folhas que voaram na direção de nossos heróis foram queimadas pela poderosa chama de charmander, evitando quaisquer ferimentos. Kaito preparava-se para sacar seus pokemons, quando o atacante mostra a cara:

??: - Não sei o que desejam Rocke... LUKE?

Luke: - Ryouma-kun?

Kaito: - Quem é esse?

Ryouma: - É você mesmo, a quanto tempo. Ainda é um charmander? Combina com você.

Luke: - Oe, o que quer dizer com isso?

Charmander: - Char!

Ivysaur: - Ivysaur!

Ryouma: - Nada não, sou Ryouma da Cidade de Pallet.

Kaito: - Kaito da cidade de Celadon. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Luke: - Ele, assim como tsuki, foi um dos amigos que partiram de Pallet para se tornar mestres pokemons.

Ryouma: - Encontrou Tsuki? Como ela está?

Luke: - Ela parece bem...

A conversa durou por mais algum tempo, até que finalmente chegou ao assunto que realmente importava: o que eles estavam fazendo ali?

Ryouma: - Bem, como posso explicar...

- Flash Back –

3 dias atrás...

Ryouma: - Parece que cheguei ao laboratório do Bill. Por que eles sempre têm que ter esse design estranho? É pior que o do Oak-hakase.

Ryouma bateu a porta várias vezes e não foi atendido, achando que tinha dado azar de Bill ter viajado para algum estudo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas quando estava prestes a ir embora, ouviu gritos e então percebeu que a porta estava aberta.

Ryouma: - Com licença, estou entrando.

Assim que adentrou a casa, seguiu com todo cuidado na direção dos gritos, e então chegou ao laboratório viu um pokemon que nunca tinha visto antes. O Kabuto, ele parecia indefeso não conseguindo se mexer por que tinha caído de costas.

Ryouma: - Ivysaur vai!

"Kabuto": - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ryouma: - "AAAAAAAAH"?

Após um pequeno tempo de tentativa de capturar o pokemon, Ryouma se deu conta que realmente não era um pokemon e assim pode ajudar Bill que tinha ficado preso em sua fantasia de Kabuto...

- Fim do Flash back –

Ryouma: -... depois disso, eu resolvi ficar e aprender um pouco com ele.

Kaito: - Mas então por que nos atacou? E não estava nos chamando de Rocket?

Luke: - Nem me fale deles...

Ryouma: - Também tiveram problemas com eles? Bem, eles têm atacado Bill recentemente, parece que eles querem algo que ele tem. Quando pergunto por que dele não fugir, ele diz que tem que ficar aqui.

Kaito: - Que estranho.

Charmander: - Char.

Luke: - Entendo. Vamos nos apressar e entregar isso a Bill-san.

Ryouma & Kaito: - Ahn??

...

Continua


End file.
